Fantasmas
by LeelooKou
Summary: Lo único que veían ahora de Serena eran fantasmas, hacía dos meses que había desaparecido. Por su parte Serena no veía fantasmas, pero si se habia hecho de amistades irregulares, los dos vampiros asignados como sus guardaespaldas y el pequeño mago que tenía bajo su cuidado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo para crear historias alrededor de los mismos. Igualmente la mitología vampírica que aparecerá subsecuentemente esta basada en Vampiro: la mascarada de Mark Rein·Hagen, solo utilizo ciertos detalles, nombres y características de determinados clanes con el fin de hacer más dinámica esta historia.

Capítulo 1

Fantasmas

_Hace dos semanas que regrese y parece que la veo por todas partes, aunque sé que está cerca porque la siento no tengo la más mínima idea de donde pueda encontrarla. Aun es más grande mi desesperación de saber que él, demonios, me pidió ayuda para localizarla. Idiota. Acaso cree que si yo supiera donde esta me haría el tonto y no le informaría. Maldita sea. ¿Porque porque porque? ¿Qué diablos es lo que estoy pagando? 10 años después ya cuando era solo un hermoso recuerdo, con el cual podía vivir feliz y tranquilo, y no deseaba más que ella fuera feliz, desaparece y tengo que correr tras de ella para encontrarla._

_Peor aún, al parecer tenemos, ja ¿tenemos? Tienen que enfrentar nuevos problemas, pero debes admitirlo que si ella corriera riesgo… no dudarías en hacer lo mismo que el ultima vez, 10 años atras._

_Lloran y suplican porque la encuentre ¿Qué piensan? ¿Por qué creen que ella me buscaría? En primer lugar ¿qué le hizo ese tipejo para que ella se escapara sin dejar ningún rastro? Si tan solo me entero que la dañaste en alguna forma, me las pagaras, ya no soy un niño y no estoy dispuesto a que sufra de nuevo por ti. Yo jure protegerla y al menos que ella me lo pida te destrozare si es necesario._

_Sus amiguitas, cada día me llaman preguntando si ya la encontré, ¡carajo! Cuando van a entender, que en el momento en que yo sepa donde esta les diré, al fin de todo, yo… no se si siquiera me recuerde como yo a ella, si ella sueñe conmigo todas las noches como he venido haciéndolo yo durante 3716 noches seguidas. Anda lo único que te falta es llorar, por una persona que está atada a otra por el destino y el bien de los hombres, y tu… tu mi amigo sales sobrando. Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, puede ser que el encuentre y como primer acto para mí, no lo mencione a nadie, ni a su amado príncipe, ni a sus amiguitas, que para colmo de males no dejen de preguntar si mis hermanos vendrán. Y así podre por lo menos hablar con ella sin que nada ni nadie me lo impida ni su novio, ni sus amigas, ni siquiera su bendito gato, ni mis entrometidos hermanos._

_Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué atroz situación me habrán enviado? ¿Por qué permitieron que viniera si aún estamos reconstruyendo todo y la princesa sigue requiriendo de protección?_

_¡Reacciona! ¡Ya basta! Estas aquí con un propósito y en cuanto lo consigas, volverás a tu vida normal, si "normal" solo, angustiado y desesperado. Debo estar loco, definitivamente es locura. No duermo, no como, no hablo con nadie excepto con ese montón de imbéciles que la descuidaron ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿A que la están orillando? No comprenden que sin ella, ninguno de ellos… yo… ¿por qué volví? ¿Para qué? _

_Tranquilo, respira o terminaras asfixiándote tú solo, piensa… encerrado no vs a encontrarla, sal, al menos podrás distraerte un poco._

El bellísimo pelinegro se dispone a salir, únicamente se coloca su abrigo negro y su lentes de sol, pues quiere evitar que ele reconozcan en la calle. Sigue pensando en la causa de la desaparición de su razón, de su único amor y se dirige a ningún lugar, mientras avanza ve pasar una limusina con placas diplomáticas, pero lo que más llama la atención de este caballero es el pequeño niño que se asoma por el quemacocos del vehículo, un pequeño niño rubio, de ojos azules con una camiseta de…

_¡¿Guns & Roses?! Pero qué clase de niño será este con una camiseta así, ¿acaso será hijo de alguno de los Roses?_

Se encoje de hombros y sigue con su batalla interna, repasa cada uno de los datos que le habían dado hasta el día en que ella se fue o desapareció… no encontraba ningún indicio de donde encontrarla o buscarla y el planeta tierra tenía muchos lugares donde irse, así que debía encontrarla, no podía dejar de cumplir su palabra, tanto por sus principios como por ella, era imperante saber si estaba bien, si estaba feliz, si podía ayudar en algo. Su enojo, solo es producto de su frustración y su soledad.

Nuevamente aparece la misma limusina, pero el niño ya no va haciendo peripecias, y esta se detiene justo frente a él joven de cabellera azabache. Él se queda inmóvil, expectante de lo que vendrá de aquel automóvil.

Sale una pequeña replica de Axl Rose, corriendo y se introduce en el local justo frente al pelinegro, y la repuesta del caballero es voltear a ver qué tipo de comercio era, la ansiedad del chiquillo por entrar le hizo tener curiosidad y aún mejor lo saco de su cólera. Reparo en que es una pastelería y recordó automáticamente el gran gusto que tenía ella por la comida sobre todo por los pasteles y esboza una linda sonrisa y se lleno un sentimiento de tranquilidad que no sentía desde que había regresado.

Solo pudo sacarlo de su paz, aquella mujer que Salió tras unos 5 minutos de que el pequeño entrara la pastelería, algo llamo su atención, una extraña sensación se apodero de él al ver a la fémina descender del auto. Era una castaña de pelo corto, de vestimenta impecable y con unos lentes de sol impresionantes, le cubrían prácticamente toda la cara. Cuando ella paso a su lado, el torrente sanguíneo se le bloqueo y no pupo el porqué.

La joven entro también al local e impulsivamente la siguió. Está tan perplejo al seguirla, que no noto al tipo de 1.93 metros que le siguió y entro también a la repostería, y observo detenidamente a la dama y al pequeño

_Con una madre tan extravagante seguro que sí es un hijo de los Rose, mejor dicho de Axl Rose._

Sonrió el noble joven par sí mismo, alterando solo su repentina tranquilidad la voz de aquel gigante

Señorita- dijo aquel enorme hombre d evoz cavernosa- debemos retíranos, Axl debe terminar su labores

_¿Axl? Definitivo es hijo de Rose, ja_. Sonríe nuevamente nuestro amigo

Se le perdió algo?-pregunto el hombrezote al pelinegro

No, lo lamento, es que el niño se parece demasiado

Sí, lo sé, pero es incómodo para él y para la Señorita que los observen de esa manera, le suplico no lo haga más- dijo aquel tipo de una forma tan educada y amable, que no parecía venir de aquel tamaño de persona tal actitud.

_Señorita? Entonces no es su mamá_

Nazzir, a mí no me molesta- dijo el pequeño de cabellos como el trigo- esta chistoso- sonrió

¿chistoso yo?- pregunto el pelinegro

Sí, estabas enojado hace…ummm… 10 minutos- miro el reloj que tenía puesto también de Guns & roses

¿Cómo sabes?- continuo el joven de cabello negro

Se muchas cosas, como que buscas a alguien muy importante para ti, y a la que le gusta la comida ¿verdad?

¿Quién eres?- pregunta desconcertado aquel hombre que se desojo de su enojo para dar paso a la incredulidad

Soy Axl, Axl Rose Kiddo, no lo olvides, es un nombre muy importante

Joven Axl, por favor, limítese- suplico el ropero parlante

Nazzir, es que él es muy chistoso, no sé, algo me dice que lo veré mucho.

Eso espero, tú también eres muy chistoso. Tu nombre es muy curioso- dijo el pelinegro. Yo soy…- se quedó anonadado por la interrupción

Seiya Kou, lo sé, no te preocupes pondremos todo en su lugar, se paciente. Todo terminará mejor de lo que te imaginas Seiya. Recuerda soy muy importante- dijo el chiquillo metiéndose una galleta a la boca- ya veras, confía en mí.

Señorita, señorito, ha sido suficiente, por favor volvamos.

Rene, no t olvides donde hemos conocido a Seiya Kou- dijo el niño dirigiéndose a la dama, la cual no había movido un solo musculo desde que entro el enorme sujeto de nombre Nazzir.

Vámonos Nazzir, no te angusties, toma- extendió el niño un montón de galletas al tipo enorme

Yo no como joven…- dijo este

Intenta, de cualquier modo vamos a casa a recargarte- rio el pequeño

Adiós Seiya Kou, te los regalo- extendió una caja de bombones, lo que inevitablemente le recordó a Serena- en algún momento también tendrás a tu Bombón original.

El hombre gigante abrió la puerta y salió el pequeño Axl, y tras de él la "señorita Rene" que pago la cuenta y se comió un montón de galletitas de un solo bocado mientras salía.

En automático Seiya salió del lugar y observo como la limusina se alejaba, dejándolo intrigado, no solo por el pequeño Axl, sino también por René y Nazzir, los tres juntos eran un cuadro impresionante.

Va de regreso a su departamento abstraído en sus pensamientos y en el sentimiento que le causo aquella mujer al pasar junto a él. Y las palabras de Axl se le repetían en la cabeza _"todo terminara mejor de lo que te imaginas"_ "_tendrás a tu Bombón original_"no sabía porque pero las palabras de aquel niñito, le hicieron sentirse bien y con muchas ganas de comer, así que muy entusiasmado y tranquilo abrió la caja de bombones que le obsequiara Axl Rose.

*N/A. Hola, espero que les haya agradado esta primera parte, honestamente no sé de donde surgió la idea, solo sé que al paso ira tomando mas forma. E irán apareciendo los vampiros que mencione en el apareceran situaciones muy intensas entre los personajes. Gracias y dejen reviews.


	2. El sueño

N/A: antes de que lean quiero hacer unas observaciones. La primera este capítulo contiene LEMON. Segunda es mi primer intento de LEMON, así que espero que haya quedado bien. Tercera esta capitulo es para mi amiga Isis, que anda por aquí y que hoy cumpleaños. Ojala te guste.

Capítulo 2

El sueño.

Una semana antes de la desaparición de Serena ella comenzó a tener el mismo sueño repetidamente, no solo al dormir, sino despierta también tenía el mismo sueño o visión. Nunca lo menciono a nadie, ni siquiera a Darién. La razón muy simple, Darién estaba en ese sueño, un sueño consternante para ella, el cual iniciaba con una mujer muy bonita de larga cabellera negra, ojos verdes y brillantes como la más hermosa de las esmeraldas y lo que más recordaba Serena de su sueño es que, a pesar de la vestimenta de la joven (la cual consistía en una camiseta negra con Axl Rose, jeans desgastados y rotos justo bajo el bolsillo trasero derecho, botas negras bajas con agujetas violetas, y una muñequera negra con la palabra Kiddo bordada en dorado) era esa mirada dulce y apacible, que la hacía ver frágil, tierna, casi etérea.

Esta joven se encontraba junto a un hombre no mucho mayor que ella, de una hermosura casi divina de no ser por la mirada siniestra que tenía, los ojos azules no podían opacar tal maldad. Tampoco disminuía con la luz del ocaso reflejada en su melena larga y rubia, mucho menos con esa cara de ángel. Impresionaba ver tal belleza con semejante mirada, malvada, vacía y fría. Serena podía escuchar lo que los jóvenes hablaban.

_¿estás segura de que quieres ayudarme?- _decía el rubio

_Me has dicho que es la única manera, si no hay otro camino para liberarte… pues- _respondió la ojiverde

_Yo puedo continuar así, continuaría con mi condena de no haberte encontrado, pero no quiero que salgas herida…- _hablaba aquel joven con una dulzura contrastante con la mirada fatal que lucían su ojos_._

Después el sueño de Serena saltaba a una sala de expulsión, donde se encontraba la misma pelinegra de la escena anterior, pariendo de forma desgarradora, sin embargo y pese al dolor que su rostro reflejaba, no exclamaba ni un solo grito, solo cerraba los puños la punto de clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano.

_Ya casi, un poco más-_le indicaba un doctor, mientas otros dos doctores y una enfermera se formaban para atrapar al bebe como si fuera a salir disparado.

_¿ como esta?_¿ _está bien?- _preguntaba la madre al escuchar el llanto del pequeño

_Espera, espera-_ respondía el doctor

Se alejaba la imagen y escuchaba la risa de un niño, mientras la misma pelinegra hablada con un hombre enorme, de cabellera muy larga al cual Serena no podía verle el rostro ni escuchar lo que este le decía a la ojiverde protagonista del sueño

_Gracias, tratare de enmendar todo, solo ayúdame a encontrarle- _suplicaba la dama a aquel gigante.

De ahí el sueño se trasladaba, al claro en un bosque donde estaba Darién, atrapado entre los brazos del rubio siniestro de ojos azules, quien se reía de la morena ojiverde

_Suéltalo, no sabes lo que haces- _gritaba la mujer con desespero

_Lo soltare cuando me lo entregues-_ exigía el rubio _- es inevitable, lo sabes y deja de hacer estupideces_. _Esto es lo que pasa a quienes quieren ayudarte y lo que le pasara a todos, te guste o no- _decía aquel hombre de dorado cabello con mucha rabia.

Por ultimo en la quimera, escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer a la distancia, que le decía "_encuéntrale, encuéntrale, por favor, no podrás ayudarnos si no estás en equilibrio, necesitas creer, búscalo y vendrá a ti"_ y le mostraba la espalda de un joven, al parecer por el ancho de la espalda, con cabellera prolongada la cual volaba al aire, sin embargo no distinguía el rostro de este, ni el color de su cabello. Y de pronto sentía que caminada sobre un líquido espeso, al bajar la mirada distinguía un rio de sangre y veía sus ropas y sus maños bañadas en el vital líquido.

Serena siempre despertaba con angustia, y con la respiración agitada, solo suplicaba que nadie notara su sobre salto, sobre todo por las noches, ya que desde hacía 5 años compartía la cama con Darién. Al cual no quería informarle sobre su sueño, ya que él inmediatamente se volvería sobreprotector, y eso significaría que tardaría más en su búsqueda, pues ya una semana con esa imagen en la mente, con ese repetitivo sueño, la habían hecho decidirse a encontrar a la persona que le pedía ayuda de forma tan suplicante.

Además le gustaba mucho su vida como estaba. Desde el encuentro con Galaxia, todos habían podido llevar una vida normal y tranquila, y había estado muy contenta ayudando a Rei con sus preparativos de boda, una vida tan normal llevaban ahora que Rei estaba comprometida y próxima a casarse con Nicolas.

También tenía ya una carrera en puericultura, y un trabajo estupendo como maestra en un kínder, donde podía comportarse tan niña como quisiera, y comer muchos dulces, ensuciarse sin que nadie la juzgara, se divertía mucho con su trabajo. Con sus amigas las cosas iban excelentes, todas eran felices con lo que hacían, pero por lo pronto nos enfocaremos en Serena.

Solo había una pequeña mancha en la vida de la rubia; si bien tenia 5 años viviendo con Darién, tenía los mismos 5 años sintiendo que las cosas no marchaban como se debía, siempre estaba en el filo del abismo en lo referente a Darién, pues desde entonces sentía que si lo amaba, eso era seguro, pero no sabía la razón de su amor, estar con él era como estar con su mejor amigo, y en todos los aspectos todo era automático con Darién, si incluso en el sentido sexual, era automático; Serena no podía negar que disfrutaba delos encuentros con él, pero… no había pasión, bueno al menos eso era su sentir, no tenía ningún otro punto de referencia. Intento muchas veces ponerle "diversión "a su vida íntima, intento con disfraces, amarrarlo a la cama, vendarle los ojos, juegos de rol y por supuesto que se divertía y con ganas, a Darién no le desagradaba la idea; aun así sentía una extrañeza, la cual ella dejaba recaer en ese sentimiento de automatización de la vida de ambos.

Intento hablar con él de ello, no podía, la culpa se lo evitaba ¿Cómo podía estar segura si Darién es el único hombre con el que había compartido su vida, pues es el único que ha amado? Lo que desconocía Serena es que Darién tenia justo la misma sensación y su propio sueño, uno muy diferente al de ella, que apareció justo en el mismo momento que el de Serena, sin embargo lo dejaba tan desconcertado que tampoco quería contarle el sueño recurrente en el que compartía el lecho con una mujer distinta a su novia.

Todo empezaba cuando él llegaba a la sala de urgencias, a realizar su turno del día ahora ya era jefe de residencia en el mejor hospital de Tokio. Al caminar por el pasillo se aproxima un joven residente, quien se dirige a él con las siguientes palabras:

_Dr. Chiba, necesito que me acompañe a ver a este paciente, ninguno de nosotros puede diagnosticar como es que se ha herido y no podemos sacarla de shock, no responde._

Darién camina presuroso por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la camilla número 34, donde esta sentada una mujer hermosísima de cabello negro muy largo, ojos verde esmeralda como un profundo lago de perdición en el que Darién desea sumergirse en cuanto la observa. Se acerca a la dama y queda aún más impactado al estar frente a ella, además de hermosa, tiene una mirada pacifica, como si fuera un ser iluminado, lleno de vida, le parecía alguien extraterrenal.

¿_Cómo se llama?-_ pregunta Darién, después de recobrar el aliento que le arrebato la joven

_No sabemos, no ha dicho nada, solo llego aquí y nos mostró la herida que tiene en el costado_- dice el residente y levanta el brazo e la mujer para dejar expuesta una abertura grande, que pareciera ser de un arma punzocortante.

_¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!-_ pregunta el Dr. Chiba a la joven, indignado y herido.

-_Lex_- responde la mujer ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, dado que no había emitido ningún sonido, ni siquiera de dolor por la corte de su costado, que era considerable.

- ¿Lex_? ¿Lex qué?-_ pregunta el residente mientras llena un formato para la policía.

- _no, no informe a nadie, por favor, solo… solo curen esto_- digo ella tocándose la lesión- _será peligroso, no saben… de lo que es capaz_- termino con un tono suplicante y sereno, que provoco un vuelco en el corazón de Darién.

- _Adachi, yo me encargo, de formatos y todo_- dijo Darién al residente- _me parece una buena idea ser yo quien suture a la joven, después de todo necesita para tal herida alguien con mayor experiencia_- sonríe el Dr., mientras el residente asiente con la cabeza y le entrega los documentos

- _vas a estar bien, ya verás_- dice el joven Chiba a la ojiverde. Mientras la ayuda a despojarse de la blusa negra que traía ella puesta, y queda nuevamente sin aliento al ver las magníficas formas de la dama, y su piel ligeramente bronceada total y completamente sedosa, con solo una pequeña imperfección en el hombro izquierdo, un lunar que llamaba a Darién a besarlo.

- _eso espero, aun… no aparece quien puede ayudarme…_- dijo la joven sin mirar la caballero que seguía recorriéndola con la mirada- _por favor, no utilice anestesia, soy alérgica._

-¡_¿Qué dices?!- _se sorprende el caballero que la atiende- _pero es una herida grande, con mínimo treinta puntos._

- _no será ni la última ni la primera vez doctor_- y le muestra una cicatriz en el codo derecho, una más en la nuca y finalmente una en la espinilla- _¿lo ve?, con Lex no se sabe. Pero ya no me diga nada, por favor solo suture, por favor no investigue más_- le digo llevando su mirada directo a los ojos del doctor, quien perplejo por lo magnifico de ellos sonrió y asintió tratando de controlar los nervios y los latidos del corazón que eran cada vez más fuertes.

Termina de curarla, y se ofrece a llevarla a su casa, a lo cual ella se niega pues refiere temor de que Lex se entere y tome represalias. Entonces el joven Chiba, le sugiere llevarla en una ambulancia para no causar sospechas, entonces la joven asiente. La dirige a su domicilio, una enorme mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, que estaba cubierta de un aire denso, y no encontraron a nadie disponible salvo a una castaña altísima con cara de pocos amigos y demasiada amargura para ser tan joven. La amargada castaña indica al doctor que se hará cargo de la joven paciente, el doctor señala que volverá en tres días para revisar que vaya cerrando adecuadamente la lesión. Sale de la casona, con el corazón hecho un nudo y pensando solo en la joven pelinegra, su mirada y repasa uno a uno los detalles de su hermoso torso que admiro prácticamente desnudo, salvo por aquel top que maldice internamente.

El sueño de Darién, continua con el encuentro esperado con aquella joven, en aquella inmensa casa, donde solo se encontraban ellos dos. Este se dispone a revisar la sutura que colocase días atrás en la exquisita piel de la dama.

_No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar tu nombre, sé que te apellidas Kiddo por el portón de la entrada, pero ¿tu nombre?-_ pregunta el doctor ansioso de saber la respuesta, mientras observa a la joven Kiddo retirar la camiseta negra que la cubría.

_Ariel, mi nombre es Ariel_- contesto sin dudar.

La forma en la que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de la joven, de Ariel, con tanta seguridad, fuerza, paz, vivacidad, ternura y fragilidad lograron que Darién perdiera la cabeza y sin razonar un segundo besó a la joven que estaba sentada en una mesita de centro en la sala de aquella morada. Por un momento Darién trato de recuperar sus sentidos, pero los dejo de lado al sentir la respuesta de Ariel, quien se abrazaba a él muy fuerte. Él la beso con más fuerza, como si sintiera miedo de que se le escurriera entre las manos.

Ariel entreabrió un poco sus labios e inmediatamente Darién introdujo su lengua en la dulce boca de ella, exploro todos y cada uno de los rincones de la misma, queriendo reconocer aquel sitio tan dulce y fresco, le hacia falta el aire, pero no le importó, para poder tomar del vital oxígeno, se distancio un poco y acaricio las mejillas de Ariel, después bajo la mirada hacia el escote de ella, y reparo en que no traía camiseta, lo cual lo puso más ansioso y de nuevo ataco los labios de su bella acompañante, coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella.

_Auch_- expreso Ariel al sentir el contacto de Darién sobre la herida que aún no terminaba de sanar

¿_te lastime?, perdón_- dijo el doctor besando aquel lunar que lo había hechizado desde que conoció a la pelinegra

_Sí, pero es la primera vez que me quejo en toda la vida_- respondió Ariel tomando la mano de Darién colocándola sobre su muslo

Darién dibujo un sendero de besos desde el hombro de ella hasta su oreja, mientras Ariel le quitaba el saco y desabotonaba poco a poco su camisa. El hincado sobre el suelo seguía besando el delicado cuello de ella, deseando dejar su marca y lentamente descendió hasta toparse con al sostén y llevo sus manos hacia tras para liberar sus maravillosos pechos, que tenían los pezones ya erectos por la sensaciones intensas de los besos de Darién. Por su lado, Ariel lo condujo hasta el sofá, sentándolo y colocándose ella a horcajadas sobre la cadera de él besando todo su cuello y su boca con tanta pasión y entrega que solo conseguía excitar más a Darién, el roce de su cadera abierta sobre la entrepierna de él lo tenían al límite de la desesperación. Aun así no quería apresurar nada, contario a ello deseaba que Ariel sintiera la misma necesidad de tenerlo dentro de si, de unirse con él, y comenzó a lamer con delicadeza uno de los pechos de la joven, eran deliciosos, jamás había conocido un sabor que le enloqueciera tanto como el de la piel dorada de Ariel; ella dejo escapar un leve gemido ante las constantes chupadas de Darién y comenzó a pegarse más a la entrepierna de su nuevo amante, él al sentir la presión de la pelvis de su chica iba sintiéndose más embelesado con el sabor de ella, con su belleza, con su voz y al ver sus ojos esmeralda perdió todos sus sentidos y se sumergió en aquellas lagunas brillantes de deseo, busco el zipper del jean de ella, la ansiedad volvieron su manos algo torpes y le costó trabajo deshacerse del botón y del zipper, al lograrlo ella se incorporó para que él terminara de desnudarla.

Él bajo el pantalón de Ariel, rozando al mismo tiempo el contorno y la piel sedosa de ella, se sorprendió al ver que ella no usaba ningún tipo de interior bajo los jeans. de rodillas frente a aquella majestuosa belleza quedo por unos segundos perplejo por tan terrible belleza, su deseo lo impulso a besar los muslos de la joven subiendo lentamente hasta al sexo de ella, donde separo despacio las piernas y le cubrió de besos los cuales fueron cambiados a fuertes lengüetazos cuando el sabor de ella lo intoxico lo suficiente, ella expulsaba sonidos de placer intenso, lo cual hacia desvariar una mas a Darién, él ya no podía más e introdujo su lengua en la vagina de ella, Ariel Grito de excitación y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca al darse cuenta del ruido que hacía. Darién alzo la mirada al escuchar su liberador gemido y el verla con la mano en la boca le provoco una ternura nunca antes experimentada, así que se incorporó y volvió a besarla intensamente dejando impregnado el sabor de ella en sus labios. Ariel se deshizo del pantalón de Darién, dejándolo solo en los bóxer; coloco su mano sobre el miembro rígido de Darién y delicadamente inicio con un movimiento de arriba abajo sobre la tela del bóxer, provocando aún más a Darién, quien no se limitaba y dejaba salir sus gemidos constantemente en los oídos de su amante. Ella dejo momentáneamente el juego con el miembro de él y le saco los bóxer, exponiendo la tremenda erección de Darién y lo llevo nuevamente al sofá donde él se sentó y ella se dejó caer sobre el quedando su sexo a unos milímetros del falo de él. Darién sin poder contener ya las ganas de poseer a Ariel acomodo cuidadosamente a la chica para que su miembro ansioso quedara en la entrada de la vagina de ella. Ariel llena de deseo descendió despacio sobre el palpitante miembro de Darién y al estar ya totalmente dentro de ella comenzó a elevar la cadera, Darién separo el trasero de Ariel para hacer aún más profunda la penetración, empezó a responder a los movimiento de su compañera y a irrumpir con más y más fuerza dentro de ella, mientras con la boca se hacía cargo de lamer uno de sus pechos, obligando a que la joven arqueara un poco más la espalda y así la unión era mucho más placentera.

Los sonidos de placer se dejaban escuchar por toda la estancia y ambos reaccionaban a los sonidos que emitía el otro, haciendo cada vez más presurosas y fuertes las embestidas. Entonces Darién comenzó a sentir como una ligera descarga eléctrica lo recorría, el momento del clímax estaba próximo, así que se introdujo como pudo más profundamente en Ariel, para que ella también alcanzara el orgasmo. Ariel se lanzó a los brazos de Darién emitiendo gemido tras gemido. Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, y el la beso con tal intensidad que los labios le quedaron al rojo vivo a los dos.

_Ariel_- dijo- _yo…_

_No digas nada_- respondió ella mientras se incorporaba- _es tiempo de irse, tengo miedo de irme, pero ms de quedarme_- le dijo con su voz hipnótica y le dio un dulce beso.

Ariel Se encamino a las escaleras aun desnuda y comenzó a ascenderlas, mientras Darién sentía que se llevaba con ella su alma y su corazón. En cada paso que ella daba, él la observaba aún más hermosa, lejos de dejarlo con una sensación de vacío lo había hecho sentir completo por primera vez en su vida.

El sueño de Darién terminaba así, con él de pie y desnudo en la sala de aquella mansión viendo alejarse con un paso celestial a Ariel, su dueña.

Despertaba sintiéndose pleno, pero al recordar que estaba con Serena se le estrellaba el alma con el suelo, por la culpa y el desconcierto de saber que pasaba, incluyendo la curiosidad por saber si Ariel era real.

N/A 2. Ojala hayan gustado de este capítulo. Dejen reviews. Gracias por leer.


	3. el este del edén

Capítulo 3

El este del edén.

Darién creyó conveniente, después de una semana de tan intensos sueños, hablar con Serena. Evidentemente no planeaba contarle el sueño, sino tratar de descubrir qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Así que le mando un mensaje al celular, el cual decía.

"_hola Serena, me gustaría poder tener una tarde contigo, quisiera plantearte algo"_ escribió de este modo pues son quería asustar a Serena con el clásico "Tenemos que hablar", que es el preludio seguro a una ruptura. Para la mala suerte de Darién, Serena no pensó esto con tal redacción. Ella le dio un sentido más profundo.

"_¿Qué quiere decir con plantearme algo? Por Dios, no puede ser. ¡No! ¿Quiere fijar la fecha de la boda? Justo ahora, que tengo que buscar a esa joven, ayudarla. Además está confusión que no me deja… negarle la fecha solo sería peor, y darle largas es muy cruel. ¿Y si le hablo de una vez de lo que siento?... solo lo lastimaría porque él…, digo si no fuese así para que el mensaje, rara vez pide tiempo para él. Nos hemos vuelto tan amigos. ¡Ay dios!... ¿Qué difícil!" _ Piensa la rubia que había cambiado los chonguitos por los amarres completos de cabello, tras llenarse un día de pintura digital. 

Darién escucha el timbre de su celular, revisa el mensaje de Serena

"_Hola ¿lo pasamos para mañana por la tarde? Disculpa, hoy llegare tarde a casa."_

Responde con "_ok. No tardes y vuelve en taxi, no andes sola en la noche o tendré que buscarte un guardaespaldas ;)"_

Se llevaban muy bien, se divertían, tenían muchas cosas en común, pero ambos sentían que se habían vuelto íntimos amigos, ninguno supo en que momento había pasado, ni como confesarse ante el otro, dando por hecho que lastimarían profundamente al otro.

Serena contesta el mensaje: _"¿Cómo crees? Si ya no tengo 15. Oye debes estar seguro de que se lo que hago, no te preocupes, aunque luego no me entiendas, por fa_" Iniciando sin querer una conversación por mensaje.

"_sé que no tienes 15, pero no está de más ser precavidos ¿no crees? Ya sabes qué me preocupo mucho por ti y siempre lo voy a hacer. No me digas que no te entiendo, si no me explicas Jajajajaja_"

"_Jajajajaja, tienes razón es solo que hay cosas que no te puedo explicar…aún ;) tu confía en mi ¿sí?"_

"_confió en ti, en los demás no ;) ¿acaso me escondes algo?"_

"_yo no y ¿tú?... a mí se me hace que si"_

"_no. De cualquier modo, por eso existen los secretos_"

" _siempre tienes razón Darién =) ¿crees que haya distintas formas de amar Darién? Tu que todo lo sabes y lo que no lo inventas"_

"_seguro que sí! ¡Te veo por la noche! ¡Besos!_"- Darién corto los mensajes pues el recuerdo de "el sueño" y la relación con Serena lo ponían nervioso, sobre todo si pensaba en que tenía que hablar de su sentir con Serena.

Pasaron las horas y Darién volvió al departamento y se puso a leer, comenzó a darle sueño, ya que le había tocado la guardia, decidió salir al balcón para tomar aire y despejarse y no dormir, después de todo quería ver a Serena, la amaba sí, pero no está seguro de cómo. Fijo la vista en la avenida frente s su edificio veía entretenidamente los autos que pasan en ambos sentidos, había unos muy bonitos otros no tanto, recordó que tenía mucho tiempo que no sacaba su motocicleta. Entonces vio un auto extraño en color negro con el escudo de Guns & Roses en el cofre. El coche se detuvo en la tienda y descendió de el una mujer, con jeans rotos bajo el bolsillo derecho, con chamarra de cuero y un paliacate sujetando su cabello, vio como esta volteaba a todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien. Y subió la mirada.

Darién no podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían, esa mujer era ella… Ariel, esos ojos verdes no podían ser de nadie más, la misma mirada pacífica y refrescante. Sin pensar grito

¡Ariel!

La pelinegra volteo hacia arriba, por no lo vio. Entro a la tienda. Darién bajo como rayo para tratar de alcanzarla y no sabía ni porque. Pero el verla materializada lo hacía sentirse pleno, vivo, completo y feliz. Cuando llego, ella estaba arrancando el auto. Al recobrar la sensatez, Darién dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino al departamento, vio una figurita conocida. Serena venia ya, caminando, no había tomado el taxi, se veía muy pensativa y como iba de espaldas a él decidió sorprenderla, después de todo ella era muy linda.

Serena sintió que alguien le cubría el rostro con una mano y con el otro brazo, la levantaba por la cintura

¡Suéltame estúpido! ¡déjame! ¡suéltame animal! ¡Ayuda! Auxilio!- grito con todas su fuerzas y le propino tremendo codazo a su agresor

Serena- dijo Darién, quien se doblaba del dolor, nunca había recibido un codazo de serena en el plexo, al menos no con intenciones de dañarlo.

¡Darién!- exclama serena mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse- perdón, pero me asuste. Por un momento creí… perdón- le da un beso tierno en la mejilla

No, no te preocupes, no lo pensé, al menos sé que te puedes defender- responde Darién mientras la toma de la mano para caminar con ella al departamento- no tomaste el taxi como te pedí, ¿Qué tal que hubieses sido un verdadero agresor?

- hubiera recibido un codazo- sonríe Serena- tengo hambre ¿quieres cenar?

Sí, claro, pero ¿en casa o en departamento?- pregunta Darién

Que te parece si compramos la comida y la llevamos al departamento, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer ahí ¿sí?- sonríe Serena, con cierta melancolía en la mirada y esquiva los ojos de Darién.

Se dirigen a The Crown y Serena ordena como si fuera su última cena, acto sorprendente es que Darién hace lo mismo, puesto que esta extremamente nervioso por la plática del día siguiente, donde expondrá sus sentimientos procurando no herir a su novia.

Llegan al departamento y cenan, mientras hablan de sus experiencias del día. Darién le hace saber que no hubo mucha movilidad en urgencias, salvo algunos casos de elevada temperatura por rinofaringitis. Serena le explica que ella había tenido un día un tanto difícil, pues uno de los pequeños del otro grupo agredió a una niñita pelirroja cortándole toda una coleta y dejándola hecha un mar de llanto y evidentemente llegaron los padre hirviendo de enojo, pues creían en la superioridad pelirroja y en la instauración del régimen rojo, lo cual, refiere Serena, le parece un disparate.

Se dispone ella a retirar las cosas de la mesa y lavar los platos utilizados, y Darién como perfecto "roommate", ayuda a la rubia a limpiar lo utilizado. Cuando un cosquilleo lo recorre, pues tantos días con tremendo sueño ya lo tenían "ansioso" por así decirlo. Cuando Serena se dispone a salir de la cocina, Darién la abraza fuerte y la besa intensamente, después de todo no hay que olvidar que Serena es una mujer hermosa y aunque Darién no esté seguro de sus sentimiento hacia ella, eso no impide que sea una persona maravillosa con la que ha compartido diez años y un sinfín de aventuras.

Serena responde al beso de su novio, de forma suave muy lenta, muy dulce como si quisiera recordar algo. De pronto le llegan unas ganas terribles de llorar, contiene sus lágrimas concentrándose en los labios de su chico e inicia a besarlo con mayor intensidad. La respiración de Darién comienza a agitarse y lleva sus manos hasta la cintura de su novia, la rodea con fuerza y va zafando la blusa qué ese encuentra ajustada con la falda. Una vez que la ha zafado comienza a desabotonarla mientras deja la boca de Serena para dirigirse a atacar su cuello; Serena por su parte ha desabotonado ya la camisa de su novio y recorre el pecho fuerte de este con las manos hasta llegar a donde se encuentra el cinturón que sujeta el pantalón al magnifico cuerpo del pelinegro.

Una vez que Darién se ha deshecho de los botones desciende sobre el cuello de serena hasta llegar la esternón, donde rodea de besos la parte descubierta de los pecho de ella. Serena, a la que nunca le ha gustado quedarse inmóvil, coloca sus manos en el firme trasero de Darién, una parte de la fisonomía de él que siempre le ha encantado, con sus manos ahí, lo jala más hacia ella. Él da unos pasos hacia adelante, forzando a Serena a quedar contra la barra desayunadora de la cocina. Como por instinto Serena salta a la misma y se sienta en ella mientras rodea la cadera de Darién con sus piernas y él se repliega más rumbo a la cadera de la rubia. Darién nuevamente reclama los labios de la joven heroína, cubre sus mejillas con besos hasta llegar a su oído, donde suelta un leve gemido, serena responde a este, colocando su manos alrededor de Darién jalando ligeramente su cabello, y comienza a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de él, quien lentamente va recostándola sobre la barra y decididamente vuelve a recorrer todo el cuello de ella, y topa con el sostén que por fortuna se abrocha (y desabrocha) por la parte delantera. Lo abre y libera los muy bien formados y abastecidos senos de su novia, toma uno con una mano y con la otra se recarga en la barra para no desestabilizarse. Sube por el sendero entre los pechos de la chica hasta su cuello y de ahí, sigue su camino hasta el oído de ella

Ariel- exclama perdido en el deseo

¿¡qué?!- reacciona serena- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- inquiere liberando las lágrimas contenidas hasta hace unos minutos

¿Qué?- dice Darién tratando de recordar lo que había dicho- no dije nada Serena

¿Ariel?- pregunta ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Ariel? Dime Darién ¿de dónde salió ese nombre?- dice mientras las lágrimas recorren su rostro terminando unas cuantas hundidas en la boca de la joven rubia.

De ningún lado Serena, solo estaba… no creas que yo… sabes que no podría… no pienses nada malo… yo jamás podría faltarte así Serena- Darién trataba de encontrar una excusa que fuera creíble para Serena, pero no había ninguna disponible.

Darién… creo que mejor me voy a bañar ¿sí? ¿está bien verdad?- se excusa Serena y se retira rumbo a la habitaciones ambos envuelta en llanto.

Ese llanto era producto de dos cosas, la primera el paso que planeaba dar a la siguiente mañana y segundo el resquebrajamiento de su corazón al pensar en que Darién había sido capaza de engañarla. Si bien ella no está segura de los sentimientos que tenía por él, si estaba o estuvo segura de la caballerosidad y honestidad del joven Chiba, al que ante tal desconcierto no conocía.

Llega a la ducha y termina de quitarse la poca ropa que Darién le había dejado, la frustración, la decepción y extrañamente hasta el alivio le hacían brotar pequeños ríos de llanto silencioso que paulatinamente se fueron combinando con el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo.

"_tal vez se sienta igual que yo_" pensaba "_y no sepa porque es que estamos juntos, es decir, cual es el verdadero origen de nuestro amor, hemos pasado solamente diez años juntos y… ya no sé de donde surge lo que siento por él. Pero de eso, a que yo anduviese coqueteando a acostándome con otro solo para descubrir mis sentimientos, hay un mundo de diferencia. Yo creí que nunca sería capaz de un acto con ese. No hay ninguna explicación para que me haya llamado así, ninguna… salvo que pensara en alguien más y… ¿en quién más iba a pensar si no en alguien que ya tiene en mente o en la cama? Tal vez, este llanto sea producto de que en verdad lo amo como se supone se aman las parejas, no de amor de amigos qué según yo pensaba tener hacia él. Pero puede ser solo la decepción de saberle capaz de un engaño de esa magnitud. ¿Cómo pudiste Darién? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías dudas? Hubiera sido menos doloroso"_

Mientras Serena trataba de tranquilizarse y seguía con sus internos pensamientos, Darién estaba en la habitación de ellos, esperando a que Serena saliera del baño para hablar con ella, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no la veía llorar. Y mucho más triste y culpable se sentía de haberle causado el llanto.

"_pero ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo es posible que la haya nombrado? Si ni siquiera he cruzado palabra con Ariel ¿Cómo pude lastimar así a Serena, si ella me ama hasta el límite? Y yo no sé cómo es que la amo, no se si realmente lo que siento por elle es amor… o solo que… y por otro lado en ese sueño Ariel me hace sentir tan pleno. Maldita sea. No puedo ni sacarla de mi mente, ni aunque sé que por mencionar su dulce nombre le he roto el corazón a Serena. Perdóname Serena, sal ya para poder consolarte ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué te podre decir que te haga sentir mejor? ¿Qué no dudes delo que siento por ti? Pero si yo mismo dudo. Nunca quise Serena… nunca"_

Darién estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos confusos cuando Serena salió del baño, cubierta con su pijama.

-Serena ¿estás mejor? Escucha yo… no pienses que…

-Darién por favor… estoy cansada ¿lo dejamos para mañana?- sonrió la rubia con el semblante apesadumbrado

-Serena..., no quise- la abrazo- perdón.

-habrá oportunidad de hablar Darién, pero después- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven Chiba.

- está bien. Después- dijo Darién mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Mientras Darién se bañaba, Serena tomo una foto de ellos dos, y la metió en su bolsa. Saco todo el efectivo que tenía en una cajita para emergencias, su tarjeta de nómina, qué le servía de cuenta de ahorros, la licencia de conducir y lo metió todo en su bolsa.

Se acostó en la cama y pensando en lo ocurrido con Darién, en el plan que tenía para encontrar a la pelinegra de ojos verdes, fue que se quedó dormida. Darién salió del baño y la ve ahí, cansada, con un sueño algo inquieto y creía que la razón era su malentendido sin saber lo que el sueño de la chica ocultaba. Se metió bajo las sabanas y le dio un tierno beso en el hombro, se acostó pensando también en que le diría a Serena por la mañana, en que haría con ese sueño, en como plantear la cuestión de que debía descubrir el real sentimiento que Serena l e provocaba. Después de un rato pensando se entregó al sueño, y apareció nuevamente el encuentro con Ariel.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó le despertador a la misma hora, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Volvió a la cama, Serena no estaba. La llamo, no hubo respuesta, llamo a su celular, mandaba al buzón. Llamo a la escuela no se había presentado a laborar. Llamo incluso a Thunderbay donde Vivian ahora sus padres con Sammy, no había halado con ellos. Le marco a cada una de las chicas, no estaba con ninguna.

Fue hasta el buro donde Serena tenía sus papeles y su "fondo secreto", no había nada, ni tarjetas, ni efectivo… ni rastro de Serena.


	4. La miel del escorpión

Capítulo 4

La miel del escorpión.

Tras partir la limusina de Axl, Nazzir y la señorita Rene, dejando atrás a Seiya Kou, comenzó a escucharse un leve sollozo en e l interior de la misma.

René ¡estás bien?- pregunta una mujer de ojos color avellana, piel blanca con unas diminutas pecas en los pómulos, pelo castaño y mucha amargura, la cual conducía la limusina

No… no lo sé Akai, vayamos a casa ¿sí?- dice Rene tratando de controlarse todavía con galletas a medio masticar

Le dije señorita que no nos quedáramos- comenta Nazzir preocupado

Rene, todo saldrá bien, créeme- dice Axl rose mientras sigue comiendo galletas- en algún momento tendrás que ser valiente y dejarte de llantos.

Es que… no se no entiendes Axl, no sabes…- comenzó a llorar amargamente la joven castaña quitándose los lentes de sol, revelando unos ojos celestes

¿quién mejor que yo para entender? Tú me ves como niño pero recuerda lo que soy Rene. Solo necesito querer saber las cosas para estar al corriente. Es mejor que te mentalices de una vez, o no podrás seguir con nosotros, debes ser fuerte… yo te quiero- dice Axl abrazando a Rene

Carajo Rene!- exclama Akai- tan buen día que habíamos tenido, tenías que echarlo a perder con tus niñerías. Bruta.

No ofendas a la señorita, por favor y apresúrate que tengo sed, necesito salir y deberías hacer lo mismo- refiere Nazzir como dando una orden muy amable al castaña

Tú y tu señorita, mejor dile de una buena vez que te la quieres tirar- reclama Akai

Akai!- exclama Rene perturbada- como dices eso, sabes que Nazzir se preocupa por mí, ese es su trabajo y tu… mejor contrólate, no debes hablar así.

Deja de ofender a la señorita, nunca has sabido contener tus palabras Akai, sé que a últimas fechas has estado muy tensa y que no sabes cómo terminara todo mucho más desde el incidente con el padre de Axl, donde casi yo… bueno, ¿podrías al menos tratar de estar en paz? La señorita no te ha hecho nada, ni nadie… el culpable de lo que traes es… Nazzar, así que ya sabes sobre quien vas.

¡Nazzar! No te atrevas a decir su maldito nombre en mi presencia- grita la castaña acelerando el auto con la plena intensión de estrellarse- ¡maldito, maldito él y su condena!

Frena- dice Axl levantando la mano en dirección hacia Akai y ella hace lo que le pide.

Axl, no hagas eso… tu mama te lo prohibió sabes que te exhibes cuando te metes con el libre albedrio- señala Rene mientras termina de enjugarse las lágrimas- ten cuidado

Por Akai hubiéramos terminado contra un bus, debes sacar tu furia de otra forma- repara Axl- porque no le das una buena a mi papá- dice en forma muy seria

Aún no está a su nivel- habla Nazzir- a mi casi… ya sabes

Calla Nazzir, no quiero recordarlo, no por favor, sácalo de tu memoria ¿sí? Ya verás que yo lo hare, solo no me pidas que me vaya- suplica Akai ante la mirada perpleja de Axl y Rene

Creo que todos aquí tenemos una maldición- ríe Rene- mejor dirijámonos a casa, ya lo resolveremos después de la cena

¿tienes hambre Rene? Eres una insaciable, no te para la boca- refunfuña Akai- eres glotona, parlanchina, llorona, latosa… por eso no tienes novio

Mientras decía todo esto Axl se tomaba el cabello y lo recorría con los dedos entrelazados en él, al hacer esta ademan el cabello castaño de Akai cambiaba a un dramático color rojo, como cereza en maraschino

Todavía añádele que tu trabajo ni lo haces bien, andas de un lado para otro en la luna y no sé cómo diablos fue que el señor Kiddo te dio el empleo, de haber sido yo… es más porque yo no me quede de nana de Axl, así no andaría haciendo su voluntad…- continúa Akai con su sermón que es interrumpido por la estruendosa risa de Rene

¡por eso!- ríe sin parar Rene- te sienta mejor que el castaño

Axl!- grita furiosa Akai- no todo menos pelirrojo

Pero si es tu tono natural- ríe Nazzir también

Se notan más tus pecas- agrega Axl doblándose de la risa- ¡te ves _cool_!

Risas uniformes se escuchaban mientras la indignada Akai se detiene para saltar imperceptiblemente al lado del pequeño rubio y darle una suave nalgada

Mira tú bichito venido a más, no me vuelvas a poner el pelo rojo- dijo con una leve sonrisa- sabes que no me gusta Axl, todavía no lo supero, aun no- añadió con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada- vuélveme castaña ¿quieres?

Ven- dice Axl abrazando a la pelirroja y coloca su mano en el pelo de la misma volviéndolo café.

Acto seguido se escucha un golpe en el toldo del vehículo como si algo les hubiese caído encima

Es Lex- exclama Nazzir- Akai conduce, yo saldré

No- dice Akai- no puedes, va contra las reglas, no Nazzir, déjamelo a mí

No. Es mucho riesgo tener aquí a Alx y a la Señorita.- repara el altísimo tipo

La ahora castaña velozmente se pone de nuevo al volante y arranca en móvil a todo lo que da. Se rompe el quemacocos y se introduce en el auto un hombre de cabellera rubia larga con ojos azules, extremadamente hermoso. Era una copia de Axl Rose

Hola hijito!- dice tomando al pequeño Axl del cuello- creo que hoy si te vienes conmigo

¡suéltalo!- exclama Rene mientras trata de apartar al ojiazul del pequeño

Ummmm ¿Quién eres tú, bonita? Voy a una fiesta,por si quieres venir- dice aproximándose peligrosamente a los labios de Rene

Déjala- dice Nazzir- no sabes lo que te espera

¿Qué? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, por favor… tu no puedes volver a atacarme assamita de cuarta, y la otra débil que viene aquí, no sirve para pelear, pero… tengo mejores planes para ti Akai… y si quieres podemos añadir a esta lindura de ojos azules- manifiesta -¿Qué dices? Seguro que Nazzir no te da lo que necesitas, por eso andas de malas siempre

¡cállate perverso! ¡Te matare y regare tu sangre maldita por todo Tokio! – dice Akai

Ummm sí me gusta cuando me hablas así, bebé… dime más- ríe de forma maligna y endemoniadamente sensual aquel rubio- por cierto soy Lex, y ¿tu? Debes tener un nombre muy sexy que vaya con ese cuerpo- dice dirigiéndose a Rene

No dejare que le hagas nada a Axl Rose- dice Rene con un tono que impresiona a Lex

Bueno gatita, lo dejo si vienes conmigo… solo un rato, si te gusta puedes quedarte- sonríe maliciosamente- de cualquier modo, en algún momento vendré por él y ni la morena esta ni el guerrero de cuarta lo podrán impedir…

Mientras decía esto, Akai freno el auto y lo que provoco que Axl soltara al niño, que estaba catatónico por el terror que le causaba el tacto de su padre, pues a través de éste podía ver todas las atrocidades que su progenitor había cometido. En cuanto Lex libera al pequeño, Nazzir lo toma en los brazos y sale del vehículo

Saca a la señorita, no dejes que te siga- y corre hacia el interior de una mansión

Tu reserva esta algo baja, preciosa- dice Axl- ¿porque mejor en lugar de pelear tú, esta linda chica y yo hacemos un espectáculo? De todos modos Nazzir es tan cobarde que usa a Axl de pretexto- ríe burlonamente

Eres un imbécil, pero de aquí no sales hoy- dice aproximándose al rubio.

No, Akai, Nazzir dijo que no estabas lista- interrumpe Rene, recobrando la noción de las cosas ya que al igual que Axl rose había quedado paralizada por un momento- no hagas nada tonto

No puedo salir de aquí contigo si no peleo, para eso es que estoy aquí, ¡no puedo dejar que este espurio de Caín siga con su plan!- ruge Akai cegada de furia, mientras que debajo de la gabardina saca una katana reluciente

¿Con eso es que me piensas matar? – ríe Lex escandalosamente- por favor, ¿Qué no es para la mantequilla bebé?

¡Cállate!- grita Akai aventando a Rene fuera del auto- tus minutos están contados malnacido y más vale que antes de que te termines de condenar me digas donde carajos esta Nazzar.

¿Nazzar? Sigues pensando en ese pobre diablo que te abrazo, deberías de agradecerle- ríe Lex- aunque es tan estúpido que te dejo ir sin poseerte como se debe.

¡cállate!- grita Akai mientras lanza su primer ataque el cual Lex evita

Lo ves? Déjate de problemas y llevamos de paseo

Akai- dice una voz dulce, armónica y fresca, llena de paz- vete con Rene

Ariel- responde Akai- sabes que no debo, él casi… y yo debo de… por Nazzir, Ariel, por Nazzir- implora la espadachín.

Ariel!- agrega sorprendida Rene- pero puede hacerte algo

Lo peor que pudo hacerme ya lo hizo- dice Ariel desviando la mirada al suelo- así que no creo que pueda superarlo

Ariel- dice Lex con un diminuto destello en la mirada- Ariel, ven conmigo, por favor

No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, solo quiero que dejes que Rene y Akai se vayan

¡Tu vienes conmigo Ariel, me perteneces!- ruge Lex furioso con los ojos teñido de color sangre.

No, tu sabes que solo le pertenezco a Él- señala Ariel elevando la vista al cielo.

¡No! ¡No! No! ¡Tú eres mía porque así lo quisiste y nadie, nadie te va alejar de mí! Estas condenada igual que yo, quédate conmigo!- termina diciendo esto creando un surco en el costado izquierdo de la dama con una navaja.

Ariel- gritan al unísono Rene y Akai

Estaré bien- dice Ariel sonriendo- váyanse yo me arreglo con él.

No, no podemos dejarte aquí con este maniático- agrega Rene

Estas loca, si crees que yo puedo hacerle algo a mi Ariel- refuta Lex- yo…

No me digas que la amas estúpido tú no sabes lo que es el amor, infeliz…- ríe con burla Akai- maldito hijo de puerca, tu… después de lo que le hiciste… eres un…

Mira quien lo dice, la malparida que odia su cabello rojo porque le recuerda todo lo que no tuvo y aun peor busca refugio en el idiota de Nazzir, cuando él… sigue sufriendo por su esposa… claro que tú, no dudarías en calentar su cama- ríe con odio Lex- ah! Qué triste no puedes eres un monstruo como yo, pobre, me das asco. Al menos aprende a aceptar lo que eres…

Basta!- grita Rene- ya basta Akai, debemos confiar en Ariel- le dice a la dama que aun empuñaba su katana con tanta ira que poco faltaba para que la rompiera

Váyanse ya- indico Ariel, que solo se sostenía el costado tratando de evitar una hemorragia mayor

Rene y Akai se marchan hace aquella casona donde Nazzir desapareció minutos antes. El mismo tipo enorme se aproximó a la puerta al ver acercarse a las dos mujeres

¿Dónde está Ariel?- pregunta inquieto

Esta con Lex- responde Rene- el… el… la… la lastimo con no sé qué pero está herida, ¿qué hacemos?

Nada- responde Akai

Siempre es así con él, es un enfermo, no la abrazara jamás, pero no puede vivir sin verla sufrir, esta maldito- sentencia Nazzir

Estará bien, Rene, ella es demasiado fuerte, no me preguntes porque, pero lo es, no sé cómo ha podido soportar todo este embrollo con Lex y el joven Axl- dice Akai llena de admiración- ella es sorprendente. Esta segura todo el tiempo y nunca duda de nada.

Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda recurre a Ariel, cosa extraña es que no tiene ningún tipo de… es decir no es como nosotros o como Axl, ni como su padre… es completamente normal, salvo por esa… aquello que la mantiene.

Rene queda impactada ante la declaración e ellos dos, viniendo de estos dos, Ariel debía ser alguien supraterreno.

Mientras ellos tres permanecían a la distancia, observaban a Lex y Ariel hablar

¿Qué me dices? Por favor, yo te salvare, nada te pasara cuando se haga la transición- dice Lex

No, nada, solo me condenare- responde Ariel de manera pacifica

Nunca he podido contigo, nunca Ariel, eres lo único que de verdad me hace desvariar- señala Lex mientras se acerca a Ariel dispuesto a robar un beso de los carnosos labios de Ariel.

Déjame, por favor, sabes que todo el tiempo pido que termine tu condena, que seas perdonado- dice Ariel revolviendo los cabellos largos del joven apuesto

Ariel- dice Lex tomando la mano de ella- dile a Nazzir que te lleve al hospital, es muy veloz. Hasta pronto.

Espero que no- sonríe Ariel

Lex pone una rodilla en el suelo y besa la herida de la joven, inmediatamente después desaparece.

Nazzir- exclama la joven de cabellos negros, que brillan la luz de la luna

Aquel enorme hombre aparece a su lado instantáneamente y del mismo modo desaparece.

Regresaran después- dice Akai- no te preocupes Rene, ya verás que sale bien todo. Yo voy por mi reserva ese idiota de Lex tiene razón esta baja- ríe maléficamente- tu cena y duerme a Axl

Está bien Akai, ve con cuidado, no tardes- responde Rene replegando su puños cerrados al pecho sonriendo la agresiva mujer, mientras ella se disipa como lágrimas en la lluvia.

Nazzir llega con Ariel al hospital, ella le indica que le deje ahí, que estará en urgencias y que saldrá bien. También le pide que vaya por su reserva, ya que se avecinan tiempos más difíciles. Él se retira y se pierde como sombra en la noche por los pasillos del hospital, pues sabe que no hay mejor lugar para encontrar lo que necesita.


	5. Polvo de estrella

_**N/A**__. en el capítulo anterior ya comenzaron a hacerse uso de ciertos términos de la ficción vampírica de Vampiro: la mascarada de Mark Rein·Hagen, ofrezco una disculpa por no haber hecho las acotaciones correspondientes a los términos. Apunto a su generosa personalidad lo pasen por alto y en caso de cualquier duda, pueden mandarme un mensaje o dejar una review. Evidentemente procurare que no se repita el error._

Capítulo 5

Polvo de estrella

Sobre una acera un tanto maltratada y solitaria se escuchan pasos presurosos, ansiosos, sin saber a ciencia cierta si están huyendo o persiguiendo. Se hacen más cercanos a un hospital, enorme, completamente iluminado, que en apariencia está muy tranquilo. O la eficiencia del personal es excelente, Los mismos pasos se acercan a la ventanilla de urgencias indagando por una persona.

Los pasos comienzan a hacer un surco por el piso de aquella sala, impacientes. Finalmente se acercan otros pasos, menos acelerados que se detienen justo frente a los antes mencionados.

-¡la encontraste! ¿Verdad?- dice un apuesto médico, de cabello negro y ojos zafiro, sin mucha necesidad de respuesta.

- no, aún no- responde otro pelinegro sorprendido por la indiferencia- pero ha sucedido algo extraordinario-añade- sin embargo parece no interesarte ¿dime porque estás buscando a Serena o mejor dime porque se fue?

- eso no te incumbe, si parezco indiferente es porque- desvía la mirada- estaba atendiendo a un paciente que tiene una lesión grave- agrega mientras su pensamiento vuela a la mujer de ojos verdes.

-claro que me incumbe Darién, soy el único que está buscándola como loco y a ustedes parece no importarles si aparece o no- indica la contraparte

- mira Seiya que te haya pedido ayuda, no significa que debo rendirte cuentas a ti, ni que deba estar a tu disposición- advierte Darién- lo que paso entre Serena y yo es asunto entre Serena y yo, nadie más. No olvides tu posición niñito.

-no me llames niñito y será mejor que trates a Serena como se merece y que me respetes o me vuelvo a mi planeta- advierte el pelinegro

- has lo que se te dé la gana Seiya, vete si así lo deseas… pero es probable que no encontremos a Serena entonces- añade Darién con una sonrisa maliciosa

- no sé cómo puedes ser tú… no eres más que basura- indica Seiya

- basura o no, Serena está conmigo- afirma Darién, que al sentir una mano sobre su antebrazo, voltea.

-¡Amy!- dice sorprendido- ¿sigues aquí?

- sí, cambie de turno con una amiga. Pero por lo que escuche Seiya tiene noticias. Por cierto Seiya ¿Taiki vendrá?

-claro q que las tengo- responde Seiya omitiendo el tema de su hermano- Amy hoy tuve un encuentro muy raro…- Seiya le contó a Amy y a Darién (no por ganas sino porque no se fue) sobre su encuentro con aquellos tres personajes en la pastelería, en especial el encuentro con Axl.

-¿tú crees que ese niño pueda ayudarnos a saber dónde está Serena?- pregunta Amy

- me parece un tanto improbable- Añade Darién- aunque no debemos de dejar de lado la posibilidad

- mañana me daré a la búsqueda de la casa de Axl, es necesario hablar con él de nuevo- agrega Seiya.

Los tres asienten, y Amy se despide de Seiya y le informa a Darién que estará en el helipuerto mientras espera una llamada. Seiya se da la vuelta caminado hacia la salida y Darién ansioso regresa a urgencias para terminar con su paciente.

Seiya decide ir en busca de Amy, para que lo ayude a localizar a Axl Kiddo. Como los elevadores estaban ocupados hace gala de su formidable condición física, y sube por la escaleras. Dos pisos antes, escucha un grito… no cualquiera… era Amy la que gritaba desesperadamente. Seiya corre y llega la helipuerto Amy yace apresada en los brazos de una joven de iris gris y pupila roja, quien estaba a punto de insertar dos caninos enormes en el cuello de Amy

Pero ¿qué? Suéltala!- grita Seiya

Ayúdame Seiya- dice Amy, quien no puede moverse

Claro que no la soltare, tengo demasiada sed- dice la captora de Amy

Seiya corre para tratar de liberar a Amy, cuando una figura muy conocida se aparece, conjuntamente con otra que no le es familiar

Soy una Sailor Scout que ¿Qué? ¡ay! Diez años y ya se me olvido, ah sí… que lucha por el amor y la Justicia, y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

¡¿pero qué es esto la ComiCon?!- dice aquella mujer de ojos grises

No te hagas la graciosa Isis- reclama la acompañante de la Sailor

Sailor Moon- grita Seiya incrédulo- ¿Dónde estabas?

Sailor Moon- dice Amy como acción final previa al desvanecimiento.

Sailor Moon desvía la mirada, después de un par de segundo sigue con el dialogo hacia su oponente

Suelta a Amy ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?

Saciar mi sed y después seguiré contigo, y con el tipo bonito que te ve con cara de borrego. Para finalizar terminaré contigo Akai- asevera Isis

No lo permitiré… - agrega la Scout de cabellos rubios- Akai ayúdame y quítale a Amy de los brazos

Acto seguido la altísima castaña se mueve a una velocidad imperceptible, gracias a la celeridad ampliamente desarrollada, y logra fácilmente arrebatar a la posible víctima de Isis de entre las manos de esta, depositándola en el elevador y enviando este último al piso más bajo.

Sailor Moon- grita Seiya- hazlo ahora

Tiara ¿Lunar? Si era así?- Duda y busca respuesta en su compañera

Yo que sé, es la primera vez que salgo contigo- expresa la espadachín que la acompaña

Es que no me acuerdo… y no tengo referencias ¿a quién más le pregunto?

¡No sé! Haz algo!- dice desesperada Akai golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano

Pues a ver si sale… ¡Tiara Lunar… Acción!- ejecuta finalmente, con la convicción de que la vástago debe de ser eliminada.

Falla. Inmediatamente siente una punzada en el corazón y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cae sin color ni pulso. Seiya corre a su encuentro y la toma en sus brazos tratando de reanimarla.

Te aniquilare, como advertencia a tú estirpe Isis- dice Akai lamiendo la hoaj de su Katana- para que sepan que estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa para evitar que logren su propósito

No- expresa Isis mientras abre los ojos más allá de lo posible- no te atreverías. No puedes tú, Akai…- se queda inmóvil, mientras la castaña lanza su ataque

Eres muy violenta a veces- señala Nazzir, mientras detiene el ataque de Akai a escasos milímetros del esternón de Isis, la que aprovecha el espacio para huir, con una herida pequeña en el antebrazo. el roce de la filosa hoja de acero de la katana alcanzo a lesionarla levemente.

Nazzir ¿pero qué has hecho? Se ha escapado!- reclama la mujer amargada

Solo lo correcto, no estamos aquí para eso- dice mientras desvía la mirada hacia Seiya que seguía con Sailor Moon, quien por fortuna para todos ya respiraba.

Siempre estas arruinando la diversión. Eres peor de lo que pensé- reclama Akai

Tendrás que ir tú y llevarla a casa. No es momento de que sepa, esta tan absorto que no ha notado que estoy aquí- dice Nazzir sin prestar atención las acusaciones de Akai

¿Yo? ¿Porque? Sé que es mi trabajo y demás- responde con hartazgo- simplemente, me parece muy delicada para ser quien se supone que es. No quiero regaños, solo me quejo, ya sabes… te veo en la casa ¿verdad? O tienes otros planes. Deberías irte hasta que me vaya yo, no quiero sorpresas.

Ve, yo las seguiré- dice Nazzir

La mujer espadachín, de cuya amargura aún desconocemos los motivos, se acerca a la escena protagonizada por el Joven Seiya, aferrado a la Sailor Scout sin demasiada fuerza, pues ésta a pesar de que respira aún no está consiente. Sobre las mejillas del extraño de pelo largo se ven correr dos lágrimas, lo cual a Akai le parece exagerado pero de cierto modo tierno. No tiene idea de quién es él, pero se imagina

Eres tu Endimión?- pregunta intrigada

No. No lo soy ¿por qué preguntas?- responde Seiya si mirarla

Por la desesperación con la que la abrazas y la observas. Dime ¿Quién eres? – inquiere con recelo- no puedo pasarte por alto y necesito llevarla conmigo

Soy Seiya Kou; la conozco desde hace años; hace mucho que dejamos de vernos. Quiero acompañarlas

Me temo que no es posible. Ella está bajo nuestro resguardo y no debo revelarlo a nadie, por propias instrucciones de ella; no puedes saber dónde está viviendo normalmente.

Entonces deja que la lleve conmigo, necesito hablar con ella, es urgente. No dejare que la alejes de mí ahora que la encontré. La perdí una vez, no pienso volver a perderla.

¿Qué necesitas saber? Ella está bien, y lo estará mientras se encuentre a nuestro lado: tiene muchos asuntos por resolver, hasta entonces no pueden saber nada de lo que ha hecho.

Por favor, vengan conmigo, solo será hasta que hable con ella- Seiya por primera vez voltea a ver a su interlocutora

¿ de verdad te importa tanto?- pregunta Akai

Si- responde volviendo su vista a la rubia.

Ok- dice Akai llevándose la mano a la frente- no se ni lo que digo, pero si nos ponemos en riesgo por ti, te perseguiré hasta el fin de la tierra- advierte amenazante

Sí, no queda lejos mi departamento. Solo que no tengo modo de ir allá sin que nos vean.

No te preocupes- dice la castaña

Segundos después, se estaciona un auto, negro deportivo, reluciente frente al hospital

No es demasiado llamativo?- pregunta Seiya

Podría decirse, pero mientras más expuestos estemos nos buscan menos. No entenderías

Akai levanta conjuntamente a Seiya y a Sailor Moon en brazos y velozmente aparece junto al automóvil negro. Seiya se sorprende al no ver a nadie en el interior del vehículo y Coloca a Sailor Moon en el asiento trasero de auto, mientras Akai va en el lugar del piloto y Seiya termina en el asiento del copiloto. Akai pregunta a donde deben dirigirse, Seiya da instrucciones. Finalmente llegan al hogar temporal de Seiya.

Sabrás que no puedo dejarte con ella- dice Akai mirando desconfiadamente a Seiya

No pensaba lo contrario, me imagino que eres algo así como su guardaespaldas- se encoje él de hombros- solo me gustaría saber quién o que eres tu- ve con desconfianza a la mujer- puesto que esas proezas físicas no las había visto antes, es más no me parecen humanamente imposibles.

Mira poni, podría explicarte todo por lo que hemos pasado desde Caín, pero no vale mi tiempo, solo debes saber que lo que viste es resultado de cientos de años de arduo entrenamiento, cuando conozcas a mi maestro entenderás a lo que me refiero con arduo.

¿poni?- inquiere Seiya- ¿Por qué me dices poni?

Solo los ponis usan coletas como la tuya, ¿no lo sabías? Sí que vienes de otra dimensión

¡otro planeta!- empezaba a irritarse-¿Cómo sabes que soy de …?

No te enojes. Debes entender algo, vivo bajo la filosofía de que si los nombras te encariñas, así que no puedo llamarte por tu nombre- sonríe cínicamente

Por lo visto, e s solo apariencia tanta dureza- asevera triunfal Seiya

No, estas equivocado, el único ser que merece mi respeto es mi maestro. Si hay verdaderas historias trágicas, la suya es una. Pero esto me parece demasiada socialización así que sin remedio te dejare por un rato a cargo de la redentora del universo. Vendré mañana por la noche. Yo me encargare de dar lo avisos necesarios. Cuídala y llama a este número si necesitas algo- extiende una tarjeta y se retira

"que persona tan extraña" piensa Seiya mientras camina hacia la cocina de su departamento, tanta conmoción lo ha dejado famélico. Y encima debe decidir entre avisarle a Darién o dejarlo así. Que de acuerdo a él lo más probable es que Amy ya le haya enterado a Darién de que vio a Sailor Moon, lo cual daría en la conclusión de que ya tiene más información sobre el paradero de la rubia.

Y la rubia, por cierto estaba profundamente dormida sobre la cama de Seiya, aun transformada. Lo único que Seiya se había atrevido a quitarle habían sido las botas; le había parecido un tanto incomodo dormir con ellas puestas.

Mientras el seguía en la cocina de su departamento a unos dos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Darién, terminando de realizar el sueño que durante semanas lo había martirizado, pretendiendo darle un giro al termino del mismo

_es tiempo de irse, tengo miedo de irme, pero más de quedarme_- le dijo Ariel con su voz hipnótica y le dio un dulce beso.

No te vayas, quédate conmigo… - le dice tomando fuerte su mano

No sabes lo que estas pidiendo Darién. Aun pinta muy lejos que podamos estar juntos. Además tu celular está vibrando- sonríe coquetamente pues los pantalones de Darién habían salido volando lejos

No contestaré, sea lo que sea o quien sea, no es más impórtate que convencerte de que te quedes.

Claro q que me voy a quedar- sonríe- esta es mi casa

Ah! Si… lo había olvidado- Darién se sonroja- pero… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Ariel asiente y busca su camiseta, mientras Darién se queda perplejo por la hermosura de su mujer sin importarle el sonido constante de la vibración de su teléfono móvil. Ariel toma el teléfono y lo observa

Te llama Amy- guiña el ojo

No importa- responde Darién- ven aquí

No. Eres un doctor y debes estar disponible todo el tiempo sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que estás en urgencias- sonríe- ¡hola Akai!- añade

Darién voltea rápidamente y observa a una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años, muy pálida, ojos avellana, pelo castaño atado en una trenza prolongada, bastante alta. Usaba un pantalón corto (bastante corto) color rojo, una camisa de manga corta en negro, una enorme gabardina en índigo y botas militares negras.

¿Estabas ocupada?- pregunta maliciosamente Akai, mientras Darién se cubre con lo que puede y trata de recordar donde había visto a la mujer que interrumpía su encuentro con Ariel.

No. Ya terminamos- responde Ariel- bueno… solo faltan ciertos detalles. Debo decir que esto es tu culpa debías estar aquí hace más de una hora

Yo no me responsabilizo de las cosas que no hago. Debes saber que tuvimos un contratiempo con la señorita, por eso no llegue antes. Aunque no creo que te moleste- sonreía.

Darién será mejor que contestes que esto no deja de vibrar- extiende Ariel la mano- me gustaría saber si no tienes algún tipo de compromiso con otra persona- sonríe ella con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Darién siente que le cae una cubeta de agua helada al recordar a la joven con la que tiene un compromiso, y no solo un compromiso, sino un futuro por delante. Y vaya futuro.

Esa joven de 26 años estaba a punto de despertar, pues daba vueltas constantemente en la cama donde había sido colocada hace ya un tiempo.

Se frota los ojos y se levanta somnolienta, se talla los ojos nuevamente y cruza la habitación rumbo al baño. Todo le parece desconocido, pero natural de cierta manera: las paredes azul claro, la puerta de madera de la entrada a la habitación y la puerta del baño, todo es muy conocido; aun así no está segura de donde se encuentra. Abre la puerta del baño y su ojos se vuelven más grandes que nunca y se ruboriza, retrocede dos pasos antes de gritar

¿qué haces aquí Seiya?

¡¿yo?! Que haces tú en el baño mientras me seco- grita también ruborizado

Tu… tu… no tienes… ¡vístete!

Como me visto si no dejas de verme?- grita aún más apenado Seiya cubriéndose como puede

¡Seiya!- grita la scout- ¡eres un mañoso!

Yo? Tú entraste sin tocar la puerta ¡sal ya!

¡No, sal tú!

Estás contra la puerta- sigue gritando

Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa- grita haciéndose a un lado para dejar libre la puerta

¡sí! De quien más? Este es mi departamento y mi baño y hago lo que quiera aquí

Siempre haces lo que quieres!- toma un pequeño jabón y se lo avienta al caballero que ahora ya tiene una toalla alrededor de la cintura

Claro que no! Eso es una mentira… y no me avientes cosas, son mías- grita Seiya

Deja de gritar! Me asustas! ¡Y si haces lo que quieres todo el tiempo! Desde siempre has venida haciendo tu voluntad!- replica a gritos Serena

¡que no! Yo no hago lo que quiero nunca! ¡Al menos ten la decencia de dejarme hacer aquí lo que quiera!

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Serena sin gritos

¿Qué?- dice Seiya totalmente desconcertado, pues la cantidad de gritos ya lo habían aturdido

Pregunto que haces aquí… ya sé… bueno ahora sé que es tu departamento, pero no se a que viniste a la tierra- pregunta Sailor Moon sin elevar la mirada, le aterraba ver a los ojos a la persona que tenía enfrente

Vine a buscarte… supe que estabas desaparecida y… me pidieron ayuda… tú me conoces… no lo pude evitar. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien- responde Seiya mientras en sus mejillas se agolpa la sangre

Vaya… no cambiaste… para nada- sonríe la joven sin dejar de ver el suelo blanco con grecas azules, de esa misma forma abre la puerta.

Sale del baño donde deshace la transformación, pensando que tal vez Seiya advierta a los demás sobre su paradero y, además de no querer ver a ninguno, debía terminar con los planes de Lex y proteger a Axl. Se sienta en un ventanal que ha sido acondicionado con un pequeño sillón en la base.

Seiya también sale del baño, ya con su ropa puesta y sonríe al ver ahí a Serena, sentada y observando la ciudad desde la ventana de su departamento, abstraída en sus pensamientos, sin tener un ápice de tristeza en la mirada. Este hecho es lo que más reconforta a Seiya, ahora podía estar seguro de que seguía bien. Decidido a saber que la había hecho fugarse, se acerco a la ventana y se sentó frente a ella.

Me da gusto verte, Bombón- sonríe Seiya

A mí también me da gusto- sonríe Serena

Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no quiero negativas a contestarla- dice Seiya

Tan pronto empezaras con tus tradicionales preguntas?- sonríe

Si- responde él, y ve como asiente ella- muy bien… dime porque te fuiste sin dejar huella y sin avisar.

¿de verdad te preocupaste tanto?- inquiere ella

Eso no es una respuesta, es otra pregunta

No me negué a contestar, solo que no esperabas esa respuesta- sonríe traviesamente Serena

Bombón, por lo menos permíteme saber. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz- dice él con las mejillas al rojo vivo

¿quieres saber mi secreto? - observa al tremendo hombre en el que Seiya se había convertido tras 10 años y él asiente- Solo porque eres tú te voy a contar, solo promete que no le dirás a nadie que has hablado conmigo, ni podemos seguir viéndonos después de hoy ¿ de acuerdo?- condiciona Serena

Imposible- responde Seiya- si he venido a ayudarte, tengo que seguirte viendo ¿no crees Bombón?

Esto es demasiado extraño por si solo … ¿sabes? He descubierto que hay demasiadas variables en la ecuación- afirma ella de manera concluyente

¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Seiya al confundirse, pues rara vez había escuchado hablar a Serena tan solemnemente

A que nada de lo que creí o daba por hecho, esta hecho solo por creerlo. Pasan demasiadas cosas a nuestro alrededor y no tenemos control de ninguna- sonríe- así que mejor de una vez te digo que pasó y que está pasando. Después pondremos condiciones- se lanza a los brazos de Seiya y lo abraza fuerte.

Él, solo puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse al límite. Responde al abrazo de Serena, nuca había pensado en volver a verla, mucho menos en abrazarla y le parecía aún más lejana la posibilidad de que fuera ella quien buscase la caricia. Cuando la suelta ella sigue abrazada a él y siente dos pequeñas lagrimas caer sobre su hombro.

¿estás bien Bombón?- pregunta

Sí, pero es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que te extrañe mucho- sonríe y desvía la vista a la ciudad- Quiero que sepas que la razón por la que me fui no tiene nada que ver con alguna situación personal…

Le cuenta sobre el sueño que había tenido, como fue que encontró a la persona que tenía que ayudar. Y le conto lo que había pasado con Darién la noche anterior a su partida, a lo cual Seiya reacciono con maldiciones al Dr. Chiba. Serena le explico que extrañamente no había sentido nada más que decepción, que no estaba dolida ni molesta. De hecho se sentía muy bien lejos de todos ellos, en espacial de Darién. Después de su confesión siguió contándole sobre los planes de Lex, quien era él, y que debía hacer para que sus planes no se lograran.

¿tu sola piensas hacer todo eso?- pregunta Seiya preocupado- sé que puedes pero no me parece justo. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero hay un detalle que debes tomar en cuenta

¿Cuál?- pregunta Serena intrigada

No puedo transformarme, desde hace tiempo que no puedo hacerlo…- dice Seiya algo apenado, pues esto implica que la ayuda que ofrece es mínima- aun así estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que pidas

¿no puedes transformarte? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Serena contrariada- Ahora tendremos que sumar a los pendientes solucionar lo tuyo también- sonríe y toma la mano de Seiya quien se pone como tomate por notar que ahora Serena es mucho más hermosa no físicamente (aunque sí) si no que su espíritu es aún más puro.

Bombón… dime ¿Qué hacías antes de toso esto? ¿Cómo era la vida de Serena Tsukino?

Ya te lo he dicho prácticamente todo-sonríe – tu ¿sigues con la música?

No, solo ocasionalmente. Te lo dije antes de irme, dejaría la música. había demasiadas cosas que hacer- sonríe ya un poco más acostumbrado a la sensación de tener la mano entre la de Serena

Es una lástima- ríe ella- me gustaba mucho su música

Tengo algo que te gustará- ágilmente se levanta de un salto y va saca un cd y un reproductor de cds

Eso es una reliquia Seiya- indica Serena- tiene mucho que no veo uno de esos- ríe

¿Qué esperabas? si tiene 10 años que no estoy aquí, después me llevaras de compras Bombón- sonríe mientras se aproxima a la rubia y le coloca los audífonos- esto es lo último que escribí- se sonroja- la hice para ti hace un tiempo, no se cuánto- sonríe nuevamente aun ruborizado

Mientras Serena presta la mayor de las atenciones a los liricos de la melodía que Seiya le escribiese, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo, una inquietud profunda, inexplicable. Dicha sensación se fue transformando en un impulso, en latidos fuertes y veloces, nervios tensos.

_I could a little stardust in your eyes _

_Put a little sunshine in your life_

_Give me a little heart and feel the same _

_And I wanna know if I'll see you again _

_See you again _

_Call me all the time is rushing by _

_And all the little things we leave behind _

_But even that…do, is a little bit of me, a little bit of you_

Después de estas palabras, el corazón de Serena se estrelló contra el esternón que lo contenía del latido tan intenso, los nervios y el impulso forjaron su voluntad, llevando las manos de ella al rostro de Seiya, haciendo que depositara un beso dulce en los labios de Seiya. Error. El corazón de serena se aceleró como nunca lo había hecho, estaba totalmente fuera de control; Seiya por su parte estaba confuso ante la reacción de Serena, en sus sueños más profundos claro que lo había deseado pero… la realidad era millones de veces mejor, la abrazo con fuerza contra él.

Serena delineo los labios tibios y suaves de Seiya con la lengua y a él lo recorrió un rayo que lo obligo a adentrar su lengua en la boca de Serena, iniciando así con el beso más intenso que la joven rubia hubiese tenido en su existencia.

Poni no es tan tonto como pensé- dijo Akai sentada junto a Nazzir en el techo del edificio frente al de Seiya

No debemos de espiar Akai- recrimina Nazzir

¿espiar? Solo quería cerciorarme de que estuviese bien y viva… y mira… que viva salió- sonríe

Sí, pero mejor vámonos- ríe Nazzir, mientas toma del hombro a Akai y se alejan de aquella construcción.

**N/A**. Casi desfallezco haciendo este capítulo, tal vez en un futuro les cuente o haga la catarsis propia en un fic. Así que pues eso está un poco más rosa de lo que planeaba. Por lo pronto hago las siguientes aclaraciones:

Los liricos son un extracto de la canción _stardust _ de Mika, los créditos son de él (3 soy fan) y los Assamitas es un clan vampírico ficticio proveniente de Medio Oriente es uno de los más temidos, no sólo por su fuerza, sino también por su devoción hacia el clan y por su especial gusto por la sangre de los vampiros. La mayoría en este clan son asesinos y guerreros, aunque también hay magos, historiadores, científicos y exploradores de lo oculto.

La celeridad son reflejos y velocidad increíbles. Estos Vástagos emplean Celeridad para actuar a una impresionante rapidez en momentos de tensión. Los mortales, y hasta los vampiros que no dispongan de esta Disciplina, se moverán a cámara lenta comparados con el asombroso torbellino en el que se convertirá el poseedor de celeridad.

Akai (entrañable creación para juegos de rol) lame la cuchilla de su katana haciendo referencia al uso de la extinción, disciplina exclusiva de los Assamitas; específicamente utiliza el Tormento de la Sangre mediante la cual los Vástagos con esta capacidad envenenan sus armas con la propia sangre.

Gracias por leer y dejen review. ¡Un abrazo!


	6. La noche no termina

_**N/A**__ El presente capítulo contiene lemmon. Advertidos pues. Espero les guste, es el segundo que armo._

Capítulo 6

La noche no termina.

La frescura del viento nocturno provocaba que la sensación de las caricias de Serena fuese aún más intensa, pues el contraste de temperaturas entre sus tibias manos y el aire frio estimulaban nervios que incluso Seiya no sabía que tenía hasta ese entonces.

No supo cómo fue que termino poniendo a Serena contra la pared. Para ese entonces Serena no pensaba echar marcha atrás. Aunque no sabía bien por qué, estaba segura de que no era ninguna tontería ni capricho. Los caprichos habían quedado lejos, muy en el pasado. Lo que Seiya representaba para ella tampoco estaba claro, pero si quería más de eso, fuese lo que fuese. Seguía jugando con sus manos sobre la espalda fuerte y ancha de Seiya, enredaba los dedos en mechones azabache, los cuales ocasionalmente se trenzaban con los suyos, luciendo un magnifico contraste entre los colores de los mismos.

La toxina que emanaba de los labios de Serena, provocaba que se derritiera la piel de Seiya. Lentamente iba adueñándose de él, perdiéndose en sus brazos y recorriendo con las manos la cintura definida de ella. Por más que trataba de ser un caballero y alejarse, el encanto del roce sublime de Serena se lo impedía, se sentía atado de manos aunque n o lo estuviera. Lentamente fue descendiendo por el terso cuello de ella, perdido, envenenado totalmente.

Serena no pudo más que decir en un suspiro "Seiya" cuando él lamio el pedacito de piel justo tras el lóbulo de su oreja como si hubiese esperado ser descubierto por él eternidades atrás. Los latidos se volvían fuertes mientras su s piernas se debilitaban y su respiración se volvía más rápida. Su corazón agitado, casi al borde del colapso. Su manos inquietas recorrían centímetro por centímetro la tersa piel de Seiya tratando de encontrar la manera de terminar de despojarlo de la ropa que aún le quedaba, pues la camisa había sido un obstáculo simple de librar.

Nuevamente Seiya volvió a habitar en los labios de Serena, su lengua impaciente de deseo paseaba lenta y segura apoderándose de cada uno de los rincones de ella, dejando sin aire a la dueña. A ciencia cierta no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, tenía un dejo de miedo, un destello de inseguridad, pero ha estado enamorado de ella durante tanto tiempo.

Serena no sabía cómo es que había podido Seiya esperar tanto tiempo, ella está consciente de lo que él siente. No lo habría culpado si la rechazará, la espera fue demasiado larga, ella no habría sido tan fuerte. ¿Acaso se aprovechaba de él? De su sentir? No, no tenía ese derecho, pero él, su ser completo la tenían hechizada. Así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tenerlo.

Al ver la indecisión de Seiya, continuó ella despojándose a sí misma de la blusa. Seiya la observo dulcemente impresionado por la belleza de su amada Serena

Soy el único que realmente te ama. Eres la única que he conocido que me hace sentir así. Quiero estar contigo hasta envejecer. Tienes el amor que necesitas justo frente a ti. Mientras viva esperare- susurra Seiya provocando la más sincera de las sonrisas en Serena

La piel de ambos ardía, Serena tomo la mano de él y lo llevo hasta la cama recorrió su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, inundándolo de besos y caricias incomprensiblemente nerviosas. Seiya termino por recostarla posándose sobre un brazo, perdiéndose en los ojos celestes de ella. Un beso tímido fue entregado a Serena con el corazón de Seiya incluido. Ágilmente dio un salto y coloco las piernas a sendos lados de la rubia. Ella seguía despojándose de la ropa haciendo lo mismo con la de Seiya dejándolo en interiores, al suceder esto Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse por el volumen de la entrepierna de él y se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama con la cadera de Seiya sobre la suya. Sonríe al ver los majestuosos ojos de su contraparte, él responde con la misma expresión y mágicamente el corazón de ambos comienza a latir al mismo ritmo ¿o siempre lo habían hecho?

Serena lo abraza fuerte, inhala el aroma enervante que proviene del caballero al que se aferra. Suspira intensamente. Él se aparta un poco en busca de su mirada, al notar la alegría de ella toma su mentón y eleva su rostro quedando unos segundos con las miradas cruzadas, acto que eriza la piel de él y lentamente se aproxima hasta volver a besarla, juega con su legua dentro de la boca de ella y ella responde del mismo modo. Se tira hacia atrás, sin dejar de besar a Seiya, para quedar nuevamente acostada sobre el lecho que están por compartir. Toma una mano de él y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos apretando fuerte y más fuerte en la medida que los besos se intensifican.

Seiya repentinamente abandona los húmedos labios de Serena para invadir ahora el escote mientras su mano libre se adueñaba de un seno de ella cubierto aun por lencería blanca. Serena expulso un gemido fuerte indicando a Seiya que iba por buen camino. Decidido alejo su mano de los atributos de ella recorriendo delicadamente la piel cubierta por la tela de la prenda que se disponía a desechar y así lo hizo dejando al descubierto el pecho de la mujer más hermosa que existiera ante sus ojos. Ella se ruborizo intensamente al sentirse un tanto vulnerable y desvió la mirada. Recordó de quien se trataba ¿qué razón había en sentirse así con él si está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella? Sentir que ella corresponde ahora.

El devolvió las caricias a los senos de su amada provocando aún más agitación e inquietud en ella. Repetidamente pronunciaba su nombre y él no podía más que sentirse feliz, pleno, único. Marcó una línea de besos por los hombros de ella: delicados unos, otros tantos más intensos dejando leves marcas rojizas en la piel clara de Serena. Sintió la mano de ella descansar sobre su cadera y atraerlo hacia su pelvis, entonces ataco sin piedad a besos y succión pura el pezón izquierdo de ella, sintiendo los fuertes latidos del corazón de su mujer.

Serena apretó una vez más la mano de Seiya que tenía aprisionada en la suya, después la soltó y la dirigió también a la cadera de él. Lo rodeo de este modo con los brazos jalándolo lo más cerca posible a ella, no quería que ni el aire se interpusiera entre los dos. Él retiro uno de los brazos de Serena y se deslizo nuevamente hacia abajo sellando con besos dulces el abdomen de Serena, más abajo, en su vientre, besó con toda la intensión de dejar su alma ahí, donde pronto pertenecería su hombría, donde desde hace mucho había deseado habitar.

Encontró en su camino una pequeña pantaleta que retiro con calma, terminando así de desvestir a la dueña de su alma, de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Serena pidió hacer lo mismo, Seiya asintió y dejo que ella le retirase la última prenda que poseía exponiendo el resultado de las caricias y besos otorgados por ella. Seiya se arrodilla ante ella que sigue sentada en la cama, coloca una mano en el esternón de la joven y la empuja lentamente hacia atrás dejándola caer, separa despacio las piernas firmes y hermosas de Serena. Osado prueba la vagina de ella, primero con los labios; al quedar conquistado por el sabor e impetuoso por los gemidos que emitía su amante, ataco con la legua repasando los bordes después introduciéndola en ella provocando que Serena gritara de placer.

Seiya se levantó y sonrió a su compañera, ella retrocedió un poco sobre la cama, invitando a Seiya a poseerla completamente. Él se reclino sobre ella acercando su rostro al de Serena besándola una vez más. Alterado por completo entra despacio en la intimidad de su amada, como si tuviese miedo de romperla. Sorpresivamente Serena siente dolor, igual al de su primer encuentro íntimo. Seiya al notar el gesto dolido de ella, besa tiernamente sus labios y espera un indicativo para continuar; una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Serena y devuelve el beso. Seiya comienza a moverse lentamente, Serena se siente invadida por el placer repentinamente y lo abraza fuerte con brazos y piernas. Se aferra a él como si tratara de crear una prisión para que no se escapase.

Las intenciones de Seiya no eran las de escapar, así que fue acelerando el ritmo de su cadera en atención a los gemidos y jadeos de ella, que se enganchaba más fuerte en cada movimiento. Susurraba su nombre provocando mayores estremecimientos en Serena. Él se arqueaba de gozo también. Estaba al límite igual que Serena quien se apretó más a la pelvis de Seiya ayudándolo a aumentar la intensidad. Se recorrían uno a otro con las manos, los labios se posaban donde tuvieran lugar. Sus sentidos se volvían más y más agudos. La respiración… los latidos… los jadeos… las caricias intensas… todo se mezclaba en un torbellino de embeleso que estaba a punto de llevarlos al clímax.

"Seiya" exclamo Serena sin poder respirar al alcanzar el orgasmo por primera vez; entonces Seiya incremento sus movimientos, se pegó a ella tanto como le fue posible, la beso intensamente tratando de apropiarse de ella, de que quisiera quedarse con él siempre, quería conquistarla como ella lo había hecho, deseaba ser el único a partir de ese instante. El empuje de Seiya era más rápido y profundo, Serena alcanzo una vez más el clímax en esta ocasión a la par de él quién solo pudo decirle "te amo" al oído con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado.

Seiya no podía ya vivir sin ninguna de las cosas que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento. La noche no había terminado, aun se sentía muy despierto. Cruzo la mirada con la de Serena, que sonreía plácidamente abrazándolo, ella se sentía igual.

Definitivamente la noche no termina todavía.


	7. Presentaciones

Capítulo 7

Presentaciones.

Tremendamente conocidos me parecen los acordes de esta melodía… si definitivamente es D´yer Maker de Led Zeppelin, nunca he sido un aficionado al rock, pero por como viste y habla ella seguramente si lo es.

Me sorprende la agilidad con la que la veo interpretar la melodía y los liricos… si no fuese por los acompañantes incomodos que están aquí, la despojaría de los jeans que trae puestos, más ahora que sé que no usa nada debajo… y sobre todo por esa forma con la que camina por la habitación… Dos meses y estoy totalmente loco por ella

Hola Ariel- me atrevo a decir antes de que se note más mi deseo por ella

¡Darién!- responde mientras una castaña de pelo corto y la tal Akai nos observan

¡interrumpo?- pregunto

Para nada- sonríe hermosa- solo que así me distraigo, ya sabes con la musica, todavía hay muchas cosas por aprender del otro ¡no crees?- sonreía mientras sentía la mirada de las otras dos clavadas en mí, sobre todo de Akai, así las miro también con recelo

Perdón, anteriormente no reparé en hacer las debidas presentaciones. Mira ella es Rene- dijo señalando a la mujer de pelo corto que viste extravagante- y ella es Akai, bueno ya lo sabías, pero hay que hacerlo correctamente- ríe y señala a la entrometida de Akai

Encantado- digo

Es un gusto verle por aquí de nuevo Dr. Aunque sé que ha seguido viendo a Ariel- dice con notoria molestia Akai

Si, es imposible no dejar de pensar en ella- digo abrazando a mi Ariel

¿Qué te trae por aquí Darién? – pregunta la dueña de los ojos verdes que ha han robado la razón

Bueno, veras…

Necesitamos saber si conoces a Axl Kiddo- interrumpe una rubia de pelo corto de modo muy frio

¡hola!- dice Ariel mirando al incursor- ¿eres?

Haruka Tenoh- sonríe Akai para mi extrañeza, y camina hacia Haruka plantándole un beso en la mejilla

Akai, princesa ¿cómo es posible?-señala Tenoh ruborizada

¿se conocen?- preguntamos Ariel y yo uniformemente

Claro, nos conocimos en Mónaco, cuando corría en fórmula 1, Akai era mi jefe de mecánicos- dice esto y Akai hace una venia marcial sonriendo, ante la fija mirada de Rene

¿de verdad? Me parece muy poco apropiado- interrumpe Michiru un tanto resentida

Si- responde Akai- con Haru… todo es impropio- señala Akai repasando con los dedos la solapa del saco de Tenoh- Ven Haru, tengo algo que mostrarte

No- irrumpe Michiru- venimos a un asunto importante ¿ verdad Haruka?- asevero colgándose del brazo de Haruka

Pues yo… verás Michiru- dice nerviosa, mientras Akai le toma el otro brazo y lo saca del lugar sin deshacerse de Michuri quien se pega a la rubia como lapa

Observo a Rene esbozar una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa, pero no puedo saber que piensa pues trae puestos tremendos lentes oscuros.

Vaya, parece ser un joven bastante asediado- dice Ariel sorprendida- entonces ¿quieres saber si tengo relación con Axl Kiddo?

Ariel- dice emocionado un niño de 10 años rubio, muy parecido a Axl Rose- mira él es la persona que te conté- señala a un pelinegro

Seiya Kou, mucho gusto

Momento- suelto en mi confusión- ¿qué pasa aquí? Tú, Haruka, Michiru, solo nos falta

Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei, Setsuna y Hotaru- dice Seiya señalando a las demás que saludan apenadas, mientras Rene saluda con una seña de "hola"

La cosa es simple Darién, tenemos casi tres meses buscando a Serena y Amy dice que te ha visto muy seguido salir del hospital a toda prisa. Así que como aun no encontraba la residencia Kiddo pensé que también la buscabas- anuncia Seiya

Entonces hemos decidido seguirte, pero hemos visto lo que realmente ocurre- sentencia Setsuna decepcionada al ver el abrazo que tenía con Ariel

Esto está interesante- dije el niño rubio-¿verdad Rene?- suelta un carcajada y Rene asiente- somos unos maestros- ríe más y ella le extiende la mano en señal de "Hi-5" y él choca manos con ella

Pero dime tú, René- digo tratando de desviar la atención- ¿Por qué no hablas?

Tiene un voto de silencio- asegura Ariel

¿¡Qué?!- emitimos todos lo demás con asombro

No lo sé, es broma- dice Ariel y observamos a René levantarse y dirigirse a la salida junto con el pequeño, de pronto mueve una pierna y le da un empujón con ella al chico

Oye!- grita el jovencito mientras ella sonríe triunfal

Espera René- dice Seiya- es la segunda vez que te veo y no has emitido sonido

René no respondió, y salió del salón mientras todos observamos cómo se retira jugueteando con el niño.

Seiya corre tras ellos, mientas yo me quedo con las Scouts que me observan expectantes, imagino que querrán una explicación

Darién- protesta Rei- dinos que paso?¿ Por qué se fue Serena?- al escuchar esto Ariel deja de abrazarme

No lo sé… de verdad no sé

Perdón señorita- dice Amy- ¿cree que nos pueda dejar solos?- Ariel asiente

Yo creo que no- indica Mina- es mejor que esté presente

Príncipe, te hemos seguido porque días después de la desaparición de la princesa hubo un cambio en el futuro, pero no logro distinguir nada

¿Príncipe?- dice Ariel- ¡¿Princesa?!- noto su respiración agitarse- Tu… también- dice mirando al suelo

Ariel, yo…

¡ tú que Darién?- gruñe Haruka quien había vuelto al lugar sin darme cuenta

Dinos si estás jugando con Serena – exigió LIta- o con esta señorita

Me retiro, será lo mejor- expreso Ariel con la voz tan normal que tuve un mal presentimiento- adiós Darién- supe que lo decía para siempre, quise correr tras ella, pero Haruka me impidió el paso

Responde, Príncipe Endimión- dijo prácticamente escupiendo las palabras Por fortuna el celular me salvo- Es Serena, contesta tu- le avente el celular a Tenoh y corrí en busca de Ariel, no podía dejarla ir.

Pasé frente a donde estaba Seiya con aquel niño y la señorita Rene, noto que él lo interroga, pero es lo que menos me importa, necesito encontrar a Ariel

Dime Axl, seguramente tu puedes ayudarme a encontrarla ¿verdad?

Seiya, pero si tú la ves seguido- afirma el pequeño.

Y es cierto supe después que una vez que se encontraron, Serena y Seiya se veían frecuentemente, aunque siempre llegaba con su fémina guarura y nunca le permitía seguirla, lo cual siendo francos le sería imposible con las destrezas de Akai. Solo se veían por la noche así que la vida diurna ella seguía siendo un misterio para todos. Además Seiya está empeñado en ayudarla con su misión autoimpuesta.

No me sorprende que lo sepas- agrega Seiya- pero quiero ayudarla y para eso necesito saber dónde está

No es posible, pero aclararan las cosas pronto, no te preocupes. Es más puedes dejar se sentirte culpable por ser su "novio secreto" tu contrariedad y tu culpa no son justificables. Si ella está contigo por una razón importante. Y su "novio formal" está muy feliz… bueno en este momento no pero, se encontrara con Ariel y lo resolverá- sonríe

Pero… ¿que tienen Ariel y Darién? Dime él…

Ya te dije Seiya, la primera vez que te vi que no te preocuparas que todo saldría bien. Tú me ves como un niño, pero pronto sabrás la verdad.

Ayúdame a encontrarla- dijo suplicante- temo que algo le pase

Está en buenas manos- ríe- tiene a su servicio a tres guerreros inigualables

La conversación se interrumpida por el golpecito de una piedra que Rene le aventase a Axl, el cual, gracias a la falta de puntería de ella, dio en la frente de Seiya. Lejos de disculparse Rene se encogió de hombros y Seiya al verla nuevamente tuvo esa espontanea taquicardia como el día que la conoció. Asustado y contrariado se despide de Axl y se retira hacia el salón.

Kou, ha llamado Serena- dice Haruka- ha pedido que la veamos en dos horas en el parque numero 10

¿Qué?- dice sorprendido el joven de la coleta- ¿te llamo a ti?

No- agrega Rei- a Darién su prometido- recalca

Bien- dice tranquilo Seiya- ¿a quién ha pedido ver?

A todos, incluyéndote- refunfuña Tenoh

Pero creemos que es mejor que no vayas- añade Amy tímidamente

Ahora que ha aparecido tu ayuda ya no es requerida- dice Lita con una frialdad rara en ella

Me parece que sí ha pedido verme, debo ir ¿o irán en contra de la voluntad de su princesa Setsuna?

No, tienes toda la razón Seiya- señala la protectora de Plutón- debes venir

Entonces ¿que esperamos'- pregunta Mina confundida.

Avisar a Chiba- ruge Tenoh al recordar la escena de él corriendo tras la desconocida

Haruka- dice Michiru- debes tranquizarte, conociéndote lo primero que harás será reprocharle a Serena su partida. Debes pensar que ninguno de nosotros sabe que paso entre ellos

Al escuchar estas palabras, Seiya volvió a sentir culpa por ser el compañero nocturno de Serena. Fue sacado de su soliloquio interno cuando mi figura derrotada atravesó el lugar.

Me parece imposible- dije- está es su casa y no la encontré en ningún lado- mi voz delataba el dolor que sentía por no haber encontrado a aquella mujer que ninguno de los presentes conocía

¡pero qué demonios te pasa?- inquiere Haruka furiosa- eres un idiota- lanza un puñetazo que es interceptado por Seiya y Setsuna

Michiru tiene razón. No sabemos qué sucede- dice Setsuna- ni siquiera tengo idea yo de que está pasando

¿¡que estás haciendo Darién!?- escuchan un llanto amargo y profundo proveniente de Hotaru- ¿Qué pasa con Rinni? ¡dime Setsu!- implora

Te preocupas demasiado- se oye una voz infantil- verás que todo está bien. Las personas destinadas a venir al mundo, vendrán de un modo u otro, pero llegaran, siempre lo harán, debes estar segura. Como debes estar segura de que cada decisión que tomamos inevitablemente nos guía por un camino, quizá distinto del que imagínanos o deseamos, pero al final de cuentas, no sabemos si es bueno o malo, solo es. Comprendo tu incertidumbre. Solo puedo decirte que si ahora en lugar de dejar marchar el curso de los eventos que te acontecen te tiras a llorar, estarás demasiado cansada para poder celebrar cuando los tiempos anhelados vengan.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, esté niño logro calmar el llanto de Hotaru y el enojo de Haruka.

Soy Axl Rose- dijo sonriendo a la señorita Tomoe.

Las preguntas no dejaban de darnos vueltas en la cabeza, a ninguno ¿Qué clase de persona es este Axl Rose Kiddo que tenía esta forma de pensar? Estando perplejos, el silencio impera en el salón de la residencia Kiddo, hasta que el mismo Axl lo interrumpe

Sé que tiene que ver a su amiga Serena- sonríe- así que dejen las preguntas, solo doy entrevistas d de la tarde cuando no estoy dormido. Será mejor que partan, será duro, sin embargo tendrán que aprender a vivir con eso.

¿A qué te refieres?- dice Rei- ¿cómo sabes de Serena?

Se los dije- añade Seiya- Axl no es común

No, es in insolente- dice Haruka

Me darás la razón cuando menos te lo esperes- asegura Axl determinante, como si firmara la sentencia de Haruka- Deben ir a dar conclusión a esto por hoy, vayan con Serena

Salimos todos, contrariados a excepción de Tenoh, que estaba furioso, odia que lo contradigan y mucho más si se trata de un niño.

Llegamos al parque número 10, justo en el momento que había pedido Serena, el lugar está vacío, no se ve nadie. Es extraño pues es común ver mucha gente por aquí.

El parque y sus alrededores quedaron repentinamente en total oscuridad y silencio sepulcral. Al restablecerse la luz, ella estaba ahí, en medio del parque. No supe cómo fue que de pronto estuvo ahí y más impresionante me resultó su rostro feliz, tranquilo. Mientras yo, sentía un tremendo enojo ¡porque se sentía tan bien? ¿Qué le daba derecho de haberse ido sin aviso? ¡Que pensaba?¡que estábamos a su entero servicio?¡que la recibiríamos como si nada?

La primera en decir algo fue Haruka, que como bien predijo Muchiru, solo abrió la boca para reclamar

Pero ¿qué te pasa Serena? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a marcharte? ¡que estabas haciendo'- ruge Tenoh

Aprendiendo magia- sonríe mientras millones de naipes, vuelan de sus manos y se convierten en papelillos brillantes al surcar el cielo, cayendo finalmente como rocío sobre nosotros.

Esto no es un juego Serena!- grita Rei tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que le causo la demostración de Serena- hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, hasta tuvimos que llamar a Seiya para que nos ayudará a buscarte- siguió gritando mientras jalaba del saco a Kou

No he venido a escuchar sermones de nadie- expresa Serena firme- les he llamado precisamente para que de una buena vez sepan que no soy una niña, que no soy infantil y que se tomar decisiones- agrega mirándonos uno a uno- Soy la futura Neo Reina y es hora de que me respeten como tal y escuchen con atención lo que les voy a decir

Pero… ¿qué es lo que te propones?- dije

Escucha primero Darién, después podrán preguntar lo que quieran… sin respuesta alguna. Mi presencia es meramente informativa, para todos incluyéndote a ti Darién- sonríe para mi desconcierto, dejándome lleno de tranquilidad sentí que algo bueno vendría después de todo.

No tienes derecho a hablarnos así- dice Amy entre sollozos- hemos estado pensando lo peor Serena, lo peor… y tu jugando a ser David Copperfield

Al decir esto, Serena pasa la palma de su mano frente a su rostro y cambia en el acto por el físico completo del mencionado ilusionista, quien sonríe de nuevo.

He estado tratando de ayudar a solucionar una cuestión que nuevamente pone en riesgo a la tierra, a la humanidad y por supuesto al futuro. Tu mejor que nadie Setsuna debes comprender lo inestable del futuro y lo sencillo que resulta alterarlo- habla al tiempo que cobra nuevamente su forma original- la cuestión por la cual es tan inestable es muy sencilla, el tiempo no está completo, se va construyendo segundo a segundo, y lo que pasa en aquel que ya transcurrió afecta el presente pero no determina el futuro-agrega- No has podido ver qué sucede Setsuna, porque todo está escribiéndose minuto a minuto. Solo debes tener fe.

De que estás hablando Serena?- pregunta Amy

Lo único que puedo decirles es que existe demasiado riesgo y en esta ocasión, no podrán ayudar. Aunque lo deseen, aunque lo intenten solo empeoraran las cosas. Mientras menos sean los involucrados será mejor

Pero gatita ¿corres peligro tú?- pregunta Haruka nerviosa

Si, de nada serviría negártelo- sonríe ella- pero debo prescindir de la protección de todos ustedes, porque pueden salir heridos, o peor aún… la realidad es que no se con exactitud a qué clase de enemigos nos enfrentamos

¿nos?- pregunte- explícanos Serena, explica que está pasando, de lo contrario no quedara más que ignorar tus recomendaciones

Muy bien- suspira Serena- en eso tienes razón, pero te repito que no se bien que es lo que pasa. Tengo someras ideas, aún no estoy segura. Cuando lo sepa. Seiya les informará

¡¿kou?!- ruge Haruka- ¡por qué él Serena?

Haruka- sonríe Serena- ¿no entendiste nada de lo que te dije? Todo cambia, incluso las estrellas que parecen inamovibles a nosotros, se mueven y cambian.

¡Dinos de una buena vez Serena! Deja los rodeos- expresa Rei, con notoria molestia

No te debo explicaciones Rei, salvo la siguiente: lamento mucho haber dejado a la deriva los preparativos de tu boda. Pero ese día te acompañare, no lo dudes. Claro si aún quieres que lo haga- sonríe

No eres más que una niña todavía Serena- responde Rei

Debes decirnos que es lo que sabes- dijo Amy , los de demás asentimos

Muy bien, pero es todo lo que se

De la nada, lanza un puñado de arena dorada de las manos, al caer formaron una pantalla, donde proyectó las imágenes de lo que ella nos refirió como un continuo sueño que había tenido desde una semana antes de irse. Para mi sorpresa, la persona que rogaba por la ayuda de Serena era la misma Ariel. Encontró a la chica, y junto con ella, su padre y tres más encargados de su protección buscaban la forma de evitar que Lex, el joven que apareció llevara a cabo su plan, el cual aún no terminaban de descifrar. Todo esto me hace tener aún más preguntas.

Noto la consternación de Seiya, sobre todo cuando menciono que había tres más para protegerla. Estoy seguro de que él sabe algo que no nos ha dicho. Tendré que confrontarlo personalmente, pero antes he de encontrar a Ariel, seguramente ella sabe que pasa pero sobre todo debo aclarar con ella… pero ¿y Serena y lo nuestro?

Darién- dijo Serena adivinando, al parecer que pensaba en nosotros- todo está bien, créeme. Tú necesitas ser feliz

De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, que desdobla una vez tras otra y este se hace más grande en cada movimiento. Finalmente queda erguido como una cortina, Serena la jala y ahí estaba ella: Ariel. El corazón comenzó a correr sin freno… no entiendo… el shock me tiene paralizado. Ariel sonríe y abraza a Serena, ella la toma de la mano y la lleva frente a mí.

Sean felices, no deben ocultar lo que sienten- sonríe Serena pacífica, radiante

Gracias Serena- es lo único que pude decir mientras la abrace- gracias

Al soltarme de ella tome entre mis brazos a Ariel, feliz de poder ser libre para estar con ella, para decirle lo que sentía y feliz de que la hubieran traído a mí. La beso como si no hubiera mañana. Siento las miradas rabiosas de las Scouts sobre mí, sobre Ariel pero no me importa.

Acto seguido Serena toma el pañuelo que había desdoblado y nos cubre al tiempo que dice "Estaremos en contacto" y aparecemos en mi departamento Ariel y yo.

Sé que están contrariadas- dice Serena- pero no tengo explicaciones que darles. Adiós

Con otro ademán las devolvió a cada una a su casa, quedando en el lugar solamente ella y Seiya Kou. Serena se acercó lento al lugar de él, lo abrazo y le dio un beso tierno.

Bombón, dime que ha sido todo eso- inquiere Seiya abrazándola todavía

¿qué? Lo que hice con las manos?- pregunta ella

Bueno… ahora sé que eres muy talentosa con ellas- sonríe lascivamente- pero hablo de todas esas chispas y prestidigitación

Es solo eso- sonríe- ilusionismo. Si quieres saber todo tendrás que venir conmigo

Contigo a donde sea.

Llegaron al departamento de Seiya, pocos segundos después llego Akai, para disgusto del joven pelinegro.

Serena ¿será posible en algún momento que podamos estar a solas completamente?- pregunta irritado

No estoy aquí por gusto poni- refuta Akai- estoy aquí porque es mi obligación proteger a la señorita

Además vendrán más personas hoy, como eres parte de todo esto, tendrás que informarte bien. No tardarán

Hola- entra sin hacer ruido alguno un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño desarreglado, vestidura extravagante

Sé más respetuoso- dice un tipo altísimo que le parecía muy familiar a Seiya

Los tres compórtense- dice un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, caballero larga negra y ojos verdes- mejor empecemos con esto. Soy Masato Kiddo. Soy el padre de Ariel Kiddo la responsable de habernos metido en este lio. A partir de hoy estarás también bajo la custodia de Akai, a quien ya conoces escasamente. Así que para empezar a dejar de lado las dudas haremos todo como se debe.

Saco tres expedientes y los aventó sobre la mesa.

Él es Jay Jareau- dijo el señor Kiddo abriendo uno de los expedientes- nacido en 1793, en Mont Saint Michael, Francia, abrazado en 1920 en Paris por Nazzar Assad, desde luego assamita. Guiado por Nazzir Assad, experto en el uso de la cimitarra. Posee celeridad, ofuscación evidentemente extinción, también cuanta con presencia, animalismo y fortaleza, claro que aún está desarrollando esa disciplinas- sonríe mientras dirige la mirada al joven que refiere

Así es- dice al joven- aun no tengo tanta experiencia como mi maestro, peor anhelo resolver todo a nuestro favor y no requerirlo. Además siendo el más joven poseo el mayor grado de humanidad de los tres- agrega con varonil voz

Momento- agrega Seiya- me estás diciendo que tienes más de 200 años? ¿Qué es eso de celeridad, y demás cosas? ¿a qué se refieren con humanidad?

Señorita serena ¿aún no le explica lo que somos?- pregunta el joven que ha sido requerido

De verdad poni, si eres de otra dimensión- advierte Akai

Somos vampiros- afirma el joven de pelo castaño- Dime por favor JJ, solo soy Jay para las personas que me importan realmente, no es cuestión de querer ofenderte, es que solo existe alguien que puede llamarse así

La estúpida de Isis- repara Akai- te he dicho que cuando menos te lo esperes la encontrarás muerta- ruge mostrando un fulgor carmesí en los ojos y los terribles caninos afilados

Si te lo permito- asegura JJ quien instantáneamente apareció frente a la castaña- primero tendrás que matarme a mi

¡basta!- interviene el enorme sujeto al que habían nombrado Nazzir

Eso es … si te vi con Axl a ti en la pastelería… sí y con esa mujer Rene- señala Seiya

Seiya deja que prosigan- le pidió Serena tomando su mano

No quitare la viste de ti Akai- indica JJ- jamás te atrevas a acercarte Isis

Pero si es una perdida- sonríe de lado Akai

Akai- dice Nazzir- debes respetar los sentimientos de los demás

Está bien ,maestro- responde ella con una voz dulce para sorpresa de Seiya que siempre la ha visto arrogante

Prosigamos- añadió el caballero Kiddo- él es Nazzir Assad, evidentemente también del clan assamita. Nació en Fars, Persia en 1597. Abrazado en 1626, por su hermano Nazzar Assad. Guerrero de vocación originalmente, por lo tanto es un maestro en el uso del yatagán, arco y flecha, cimitarra y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Capaz en niveles magistrales también de todas las habilidades de JJ con la añadidura Levitas, potencia, sanguinius. Evidentemente, es ciertamente antisocial- dijo refiriéndose al tipo de 193 metros, cabello largo color caoba, piel bronceada, ojos verde esmeralda y barba perfectamente estilizada.

Soy Nazzir- extiende la mano a Seiya

De verdad esto es demasiado extraño, solo tengo más y más preguntas- dijo el joven de la eterna coleta a Serena mientras estrechaba la mano del vástago. Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Finalmente- dijo el señor Kiddo- tenemos a Akai Alesburi, sé que sueña extraño, pero la historia de Akai es de las más tristes que haya escuchado-señala el caballero a la voz- Lo sé Nazzir qu lo tuyo ha sido trágico pero Akai no conoce lo que es… bueno, no nos desviemos es que Akai es muy especial para mí- sonríe

Gracias Señor Kiddo, es usted muy amable- sonríe Akai

Siguiendo con el asunto, Akai es hija de un prominente miembro de Irlanda y también de una joven japonesa. Nació en 1603 en Dublín, Irlanda. Fue abrazada en 1631 también por Nazzar Assad…

Maldito- rugió Akai con evidente dolor en la mirada y lanzo un puñetazo a la pared, dejando un agujero en la misma.

También ha sido entrenada por Nazzir, dos años después de ser abrazada. Por lo tanto debes imaginar que posee las mismas destrezas que él y evidentemente las mismas capacidades descartando el sanguinuis, que no ha querido obtener…

Es una aberración Señor Kiddo- añadió

Pero eres un aberración Akai- agrego JJ burlonamente

Al menos no soy un aloca ninfómana como la idiota de Isis- sonrió triunfal

Estúpida- grito JJ- no te atrevas a expresarte así de ella

Así cómo? que es una vulgar zorra, que utilizando la dementación, le transmitió su sucio trastorno a Nazzir, lo sedujo, estuvo con el 6 meses y después trato de aniquilarlo… es una perra

Eso es justo lo que te molesta, maldita- sonríe de lado- que se revolcó con él todo lo que quiso y tu… no podrían en milenios

Estúpido- gruñe Akai golpeando el pómulo de su contraparte- eres un asqueroso sin dignidad, mira que amar a una perdida débil… zorra

Desgraciada… - dice reluciendo fantásticos caninos

Dime Bombón, ¿con estos socializas ahora?- pregunto Seiya consternado

Si, son maravillosos… por separado- ríe- los conocerás y terminarás por entenderlos

Bombón, eres tan linda- sonríe acariciando su mejilla- incluso con un montón de fenómenos

¿A quién llamas fenómeno poni?- interroga Akai dejando lo suyo con JJ

A nadie- responde Seiya rápidamente

Son bueno muchachos Seiya- dice el Señor Kiddo- yo tengo que irme pero te quedarás con ellos si tienes algo que resolver aun. A partir de hoy tendrás que andar con su compañía al menos de uno.

Creo que no me quedará más que vigilarlos a los dos… la señorita Tsukino no tiene intención de dejarte ir poni- sonríe

Akai- reprende Nazzir

Por favor Serena ¡era un secreto?- pregunta riéndose

Eres tremendamente imprudente- agrega JJ- eso solo deben confesarse entre los involucrados.

Al menos no soy una zorra, como tu amada Isis- dice Akai simultáneamente a dejar el lugar- Hasta la mañana Serena- guiña

Nosotros también nos vamos, tendrás que mudarte a la casa Kiddo Seiya- sonríe JJ- prepara tus maletas

Si será lo mejor- sonríe Nazzir también y los dos desaparecen

¿Lo ves? Son muy buenos, aunque sean vampiros- sonríe Serena mientras arrebata la corbata de Seiya

Serena…- dio Seiya dejando un tibio beso en los labios de su pareja- aún tengo cosas que preguntarte… pues…Darién y…

Lo único que debes saber Seiya Kou- sonríe Serena- es que yo te amo

Seiya la abraza fuerte, era la primera vez que ella lo decía. La afirmación de Serena lo hacía la persona más feliz del mundo. La besó una y otra vez… de nuevo la noche que les esperaba era larga.

N/A Para Isis Gremony que andaba malita. Me parece que hay muchos términos de mítica vampírica en este capítulo, si tienen dudas por favor dejen una review y la resuelvo, si no por favor igual déjenla. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo


	8. Sangre sobre sangre

Capítulo 8

Sangre sobre sangre.

Es mejor que entiendas de una buena vez que no podrás obligarme a nada, padre- exclama un joven rubio

Di todo lo que quieras, tal vez yo no pero…-sonríe Lex- Isis quizá si pueda

Me subestimas demasiado- repara- sabes lo que soy y de lo que soy capaz

No te subestimo, al contrario, lo que necesito es perturbarte- agrega-si no has podido irte es porque te hace falta tu dichosa espada y –ríe – no te la podrán entregar ahora que tu amiguita no es quien era.

Eso ha sido solo un retraso en tu derrota padre- sonríe- Además tu plan va algo errado

¿Errado dices Axl?, no me hagas reír- es la segunda vez que has sido inducido y estás próximo a serlo de nuevo. Ahora que tienes el cuerpo necesario para dar el último paso… solo nos resta que aceptes tu naturaleza y eso solo lo lograremos con Isis

Isis ¿Cómo piensas forzarla? – pregunta Axl

Ya lo veras hijito- ríe- te quedas en tu casa…-ríe de nuevo- perdón se me olvido que no puedes salir. Iré a saludar a los perdedores que tenías como compañeros.

Lex abandona el departamento donde se encontraban, dejando a Axl pensando en lo que podría planear su padre. Efectivamente este joven es Axl Rose Kiddo. Esta nueva apariencia -los evidentes 17 años, el pelo rubio y rebelde, los ojos azules más profundos, sonrisa ladeada y vestimenta básica sobre la enorme gabardina negra- se debe al segundo rito de liberación que implementase su padre Lex sobre de él hace unas semanas atrás mientras Sailor Moon se había quedado con Akai y Seiya, pues JJ y Nazzar dejaron la ciudad debido al ataque que habían sufrido Ariel y Darién.

Así, Axl Rose medita sobre lo acontecido el día en que no solo resulto él afectado, si no también Sailor Moon.

Darién ¿estás bien?- pregunta Ariel con preocupación

Ariel-responde él mientras emite un leve suspiro- han sido muy difíciles estos meses con las chicas acosándome, y sobre todo Rei culpándome de que hay atenido que aplazar su boda. No entiende que Serena y yo no deseamos más estar juntos, que yo te amo a ti y que la verdad no me importa nada más que no seas tú. Y me enoja la actitud de Serena que aún no ha parecido, no da la cara y he de soportar yo todo esto- lleva su rostro entre las manos ante la mirada compasiva de Ariel.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- sonríe la dama- además podemos pedirle a Serena que hable con ellas ¿no crees?

Pero no sé dónde está ella- levanta la vista y sonríe ante la afirmación de Ariel.

Bueno… por eso no te preocupes- responde ella mientras toma su mano entre la suya y sonríe dulce.

Escápate conmigo- irrumpe Darién emocionado- por favor, escápate conmigo

Está bien- susurra Ariel dejando un beso dulce en los de él.

Decidieron salir una semana a la casa del lago de los Kiddo. Pasaron cinco días enteros sin salir de ella, pues Darién pretendía aprovechar al máximo poder tener a solas a Ariel. El sexto día finalmente salieron a conocer los alrededores, y entre juegos y paseo se fue el día rápidamente. Iban ya de regreso tuvieron un encuentro desagradable.

Lex- dice Ariel sorprendida apretando la mano de Darién- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vengo por ti- dice dulcemente el rubio- sabes que no permitiré que estés con alguien más Ariel

¿De qué está hablando Ariel?- pregunta Darién desconcertado

Él es Lex- sonríe Ariel apaciblemente- es la persona de quien te hable ¡recuerdas?

¡¿le has hablado de mí?!- sonríe complacido- Ariel ven conmigo, no debes seguir negándote. Hazlo ahora que estoy bien , que no me he alterado, por favor Ariel, no te pongas en riesgo

Lex- suspira Ariel- desde lo que pasamos yo sé que no corro riesgo contigo, pero sabes que no quiero estar a tu lado, que no te amo. Lo real, lo que siempre anhele lo tengo con Darién, sin condiciones y sin engaños- sonríe feliz irradiando luz en cada palabra y gesto

¿Qué dices Ariel?- dice Lex con la miraba baja y la voz áspera-¿vas a quedarte con él?- levanta la mirada dejando ver un terrible destello carmesí tras el iris azul

No te alteres- repara Ariel al notar la furia naciente en el cainita- sabes que no puedo estar contigo Lex

Recién termino de emitir estas palabras, se dio cuenta de que Lex había apresado a Darién y amenazaba con degollarlo en el acto, pues tenía colocada su navaja magnum en la yugular de su próxima victima

Te lo dije Ariel, no permitiré que seas feliz nunca- decía con la mirada desquiciada- un día no soportarás más el dolor y querrás unirte a mí. Quiero que vengas arrastrándote y suplicando que te abrace, que te libere del dolor, que haga que olvides todo y entonces…- suspira- nadie te separara de mi

Por favor Lex- dice Ariel cayendo sobre su rodillas- déjalo, déjalo

No supliques, eso no te va

Encaja lentamente la cuchilla en la piel, capa tras capa rasga certero. Corta, encaja, recorre el camino del vital líquido que se derrama presuroso por el cuello, llega el pecho e inunda de carmín la camisa. La navaja sigue su vía sin descanso, marca una línea hasta la garganta donde ese profundiza, se ajusta a ella hiriendo profundo, interrumpe el paso del aire y sofoca; sigue su línea y la sangre corre abundante, impregna el ambiente, mancha la piel y la vista de Ariel.

Risas constantes proceden del rubio, perturbadas y ensordecedoras. La sangre aun corre sin descanso, Darién cae al suelo sin aliento llenando su cuerpo de la maravillosa sustancia roja. Ariel pierde la noción del tiempo, se nubla la vista, arrebata de sus labios un llamado a Darién antes de liberar su conciencia. Cae también sin cerrar los ojos. Sin conciencia no puede analizar la escena trágica que desarrolla ante ella.

Cuatro vástagos más, seguidores de Lex aparecen, comienzan a hablar con él. Lex indica en dirección a ella. Una hoja afilada, esbelta cual hoja de nim, atraviesa a uno bajo el esternón y sale triunfal tras cortar la espina, tiñe de rojo, despedaza músculos y vence a uno de los enemigos. La espada desaparece junto con Darién, la levantan en brazos y reconoce por fin un rostro que le sonríe, JJ.

Se confunden con la noche, así que Ariel se pierde de la siguiente contienda.

Idiota- ríe Lex- justo como lo pensé, vendrías a ayudarlos

Cállate infeliz- ruge Nazzir, blandiendo dos yataganes- sabes que no puedo atacarte, explícate entonces

Has dejado a tu amiga sola, JJ estuvo aquí e Isis no corrió como zorra tras él- suelta una carcajada- increíble que no lo adivines

Eres un maldito, agradece que no debo atacarte

Empuña como mayor fuerza sendos puños, afloja innecesariamente la muñeca girando en sentidos contrarios exactamente tres veces cada uno de los yataganes. El segundo vástago cómplice de Lex se acerca-muy lento a comparación de Nazzir- intenta atacar, pero el assamita antes de tenerlo a menos de un metro encaja un arma bajo el mentón atravesando el hueso frontal, deja inmóvil al cainita oponente-si le podemos llamar así- termina con el jalando el yatagán al frente partiendo en dos el rostro del vástago. Cantidad inmensa de sangre se derrama sobre la ropa y rostro de Nazzir, quien debe controlar su sed, pues el clan assamita tiene una fuerte debilidad por la sangre de los caídos. Lex cruzado de brazos intenta observar con exactitud las técnicas de Nazzir, quien si bien no puede atacarlo, es un temible adversario y secretamente desea no tener que volver a pelear con él, es demasiado entregado, guerrero después de todo.

Dos bajas para el sequito de Lex, y se avecina la siguiente. El tercer vástago corre, igual de lento que el anterior, Nazzir inmóvil hace retroceder un yatagán. Empuña fuerte el izquierdo. Destaja del hombro derecho al costillar izquierdo del contrincante, viseras y fluidos se desparraman de inmediato por el suelo, tercera baja. La más sencilla de todas, pero la última es un más interesante.

Assamita también, de los pocos traidores al clan, celeridad elevada. Nazzir sonríe de lado, pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de tener peleas dignas. Como caballeros de órdenes antiguas se posicionan a uno frente al otro. Nazzir reconoce a Nazzar, su hermano, pero no duda. Sabía que tenía que terminar tarde o temprano. Recuerda a ella su esposa: víctima de su hermano, recuerda también a Akai, perdida en el dolor a causa de él. La rabia comienza a manifestarse en los serenos ojos de Nazzir, se controla, ofuscado no lo lograría. Si ha de ser hoy su último duelo, lo será…por ellas.

Su hermano sonríe de lado, musita algo que Nazzir no pretende atender, enfunda de nuevo sus yataganes tras limpiar la hoja. Estático, permanece observando a su contrincante, quien sigue hablando, cínico y orgulloso. Nazzar desenfunda un yatagán también, tradición de la familia, pero él no es ambidiestro como su hermano guerrero, y recuerda como comenzó a odiar s u propio hermano cientos de años atrás, pero nunca ha tenido el autocontrol de él y su furia de nota fácilmente. Salta ágil, lanza un golpe con la empuñadura directo al plexo de Nazzir, quien lo esquiva al ladearse y deja ver el destello azuloso de su yatagán al sacarlo de su hogar, y empuja a su hermano al frente, jamás atacaría por la espalda. Golpea también con el puño del yatagán sobre el hombro y entorpece los movimientos del brazo de su hermano.

Este último, gruñe reluciendo los colmillos afilados y largos, termina tras Nazzir, lo golpea a mitad de la espina, Nazzir cae, sin embargo detiene el ataque traicionero de su hermano con el yatagán, codazo al diafragma y puñetazo limpio al mentón. Ambidiestro y assamita, combinación peligrosa.

Nazzar se recupera rápido, acelera camino al encuentro con su hermano, ataque lateral, esta vez hiere y la sangre de Nazzir brota fluidamente. Entorpece este último, quien debe hacer uso del sanguinus y defenderse simultáneamente; así que desenvaina el otro yatagán, quería una batalla digna, ser muerto a manos del mejor o vencerle, limpiar el nombre de ellas, el propio y el de su hermano en un solo duelo, al parecer esa posibilidad ya es inexistente.

Nazzar se regodea de la insatisfacción evidente de su hermano

Siempre te lo hecho a perder- ríe Nazzar

Nazzir no responde, y de un movimiento imperceptible coloca los yataganes en respectivos hombros de su hermano, como una tijera y los ciñe más a los costados.

Ha sido todo hermano, que Alá te reciba- dice Nazzir con la mirada fija en su hermano, quien refleja alivio en la suya

Nazzir une las empuñaduras de los yataganes, y las hojas se unen también. Certero y sin titubeo separó la cabeza de su hermano del resto del cuerpo, arrebatándole litros de sangre y la existencia. Contempla un instante el cuerpo inmóvil y se pregunta cómo fue que terminaron así, y lo recuerda, la rabia se hace presente y se intensifica cuando escucha, la grave voz de Lex a su costado

¡lo ves? Tengo toda la razón, todos-ríe- estamos al borde de la locura, y eso – chupa su dedo índice- es la delicia más exquisita de todas. Nunca conocerás de lo que eres capaz si no te desatas a ti mismo, pero… yo te ayudaré. Corre con tu amada Akai para que sepas.- se tira a reír sobre sus rodillas que se entintan con el líquido escarlata desalojado del cuerpo de Nazzar.

El guerrero cainita desaparece con la brisa nocturna, deja a tras los cuatro cuerpos de los combatientes eliminados, a un Lex fuera de sí y una alfombra de sangre fresca.

Llega a la residencia Kiddo, vacía. Ni rastro de nadie, andando por ahi encuentra una nota firmada por Isis.

"_Mucho sin vernos Nazzir, y con lo mucho que… veme en la torre donde vivía la idiota de Akai antes. Te espera una sorpresa. Besos, donde los quieras. Isis."_

La nota lo dejo pensativo aunando a lo que le había dicho Lex, tenía que saber que habían planeado. Así que se supuso en camino y rápidamente llego. Es Recibido por un beso ensangrentado de Isis.

Llegas tarde- dijo la mujer de cabello rosa limpiando con la lengua la sangre que había dejado en las comisuras de Nazzir- sabes dónde buscarme- dijo jalando acercando su cuerpo al de él

JJ sabe lo que hiciste?- dijo Nazzir empujándola- después de esto Isis, no volverá a buscarte

Mientes- grito- Jay siempre regresa, siempre. Que te quede claro que el entiende que…que…soy una Malkavian y que la iluminación me hace así- termino la frase y abofeteo a Nazzir

Lárgate- musito él

Ya sabes dónde estaré, Akai no estará dispuesta a complacerte en años, pues de lo que me acusas a mi es de lo que ella realmente es culpable. Es tan débil… pero no la culpo teniéndote cerca todos los días quién no desearía ser débil- sonríe lasciva

Ella se desvaneció en el acto y Nazzir apareció junto a Akai que sostenía a Serena fuertemente entre los brazos, presionaba una lesión grave en el costado de ella, sin embargo no detenía la hemorragia. Estaba pálida y no le latía le corazón. Tras Akai estaba Seiya inconsciente con la clara marca de haber servido para saciar la sed de Isis. Finalmente observo lo que había presenciado dos veces anteriores en más de 300 años, gruesas lágrimas procedentes de los ojos de Akai

La sanaré Akai- dijo tranquilo

No, no entiendes yo… Nazzir… era demasiada la sangre, la herida… Nazzir, no pude Isis me provoco alucinaciones y ella… ya no había… tiempo Nazzir… Serena y Seiya- no podía explicarse. Fue cuando Nazzir noto residuos de sangre en los labios de Akai

Akai- la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él junto con Serena, que yacía en el regazo de la espadachín

Tuve que… tuve que…Nazzir ¿ahora qué pasará con ella? Nazzir… yo no había más que hacer…era eso o que muriera… y Lex apareció y… se llevó a…, sola no podía, las alucinaciones, tu sabes… Nazzir- lloraba como pequeña- tuve que abrazarla Nazzir, ahora es una de nosotros y no, no lo merece. Alx no está, Nazzir…no tuve más remedio.

La llevaremos a casa a esperar que despierte- dijo Nazzir consolando a Akai- buscaremos a Axl y dejara pronto la maldición. Serena no será cainita por mucho Akai.

Enjugo las lágrimas abundantes del rostro ligeramente pecoso, que con el llanto lucía casi infantil, le besó en la frente y agrego

Ahora no te parece una aberración el sanguinus ¿verdad?- sonrió

Nazzir, eso es muy cruel- se quejó Akai dolorosamente

He de ser cruel para ser amable- rio, pues lo incomodaba sentir a Akai vulnerable y más aun sentirse él vulnerable al verla de ese modo.

Nazzir tomo en brazos a Serena, que comenzaba a temblar, el despertar estaba cerca. Akai hizo lo propio con Seiya. Los cuatro partieron del lugar donde había terminado Serena la persona y comenzaba Serena el vástago.

N/A: Gracias por leer. Un Abrazo para todos! Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Larga espera

Capitulo 9

Larga espera.

Cruza los dedos desesperado, suspira. Impaciente por saber que paso y que pasara. De vuelta se truena los dedos y se lleva la mano al cuello al sentir una picazón. Se dirige al baño y revisa la laceración que los colmillos de Isis dejaron en su cuello. Al voltear, ve a un rubio de pie frente a él.

Tu- dice Seiya desconcertado

Si- dice Lex en tono burlón- yo ¡cómo estás?¿ Qué tal va tu herida?

Idiota- dice Seiya sin alterarse esta más consternado por la joven de la habitación contigua

¡cómo está tu señora?- dice conteniendo un carcajada

No lo sé- responde desencajado

Gusto saludarte- añade Lex tomando el hombro de Seiya- pero he de ver a Nazzir

Acto seguido Lex desaparece de la vista de Seiya. Él se lava presurosamente la cara y sale de nuevo a la estancia y se topa con el pecoso y afligido rostro de Akai

Pero qué demonios sucede con ustedes?- espeta Seiya- ¿que se aparecen de la nada?

Despertará pronto poni- suspira Akai que ahora lucía un impresionante cabello rojo paleta- será mejor que no estés y te vayas con los Kiddo y busca a JJ. No hemos sabido que pasó con él ni con Ariel ni el Dr. Chiba.

Yo no me muevo hasta saber que pasará con Serena- dice angustiado hasta la más pequeña célula con voz quebrantada

No puedo ir yo- suspira- es mi deber cuidarla y solo Nazzir podrá controlarla

Pediré a alguien más que lo haga- añade Seiya desviando la mirada

No será necesario- solloza Ariel- no es necesario- dice tirándose en el sillón de la salita del departamento de Akai

Tanto Seiya como Akai se acercan a la dama, que luce desaliñada, débil y cansada, además de mostrar evidencia de haber llorado demasiado

Estás pelirroja- sonríe Ariel forzadamente- me agrada

Es en castigo a mi descuido- responde la cainita bajando la mirada- tuve que abrazar a Serena

Lo sé- responde Ariel suspirando- Lex tiene a Alx, está por inducirlo por tercera vez y JJ está dominado por Isis y Darién…-solloza- Darién – llora- ¡Darién!- grita aferrándose al cuerpo Akai

Seiya se sienta en el otro sillón, observando impaciente la puerta de la habitación que ocupada Serena y ocasionalmente también la escena que contenía a una Akai y una Ariel abrazadas. Recordó cuando Serena le había dicho el grave peligro que corrían todos, que no sabía con qué clase de enemigo se enfrentaban. Él ahora se encontraba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, ni mucho menos como ayudar a alguien. Se recriminaba a si mismo por no haber podido proteger a Serena, por no poder usar su transformación. Se culpa por lo sucedido y este decidió a encontrar el modo de resarcir todo.

Interrumpen sus pensamientos la puerta de la habitación abrirse, también interrumpe el abrazo de Ariel. Los tres observan a Nazzir cruzar el portal de la habitación, con un rostro inexplicablemente tranquilo.

Que ocurre Nazzir?- dice Seiya con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan pues esta son consumidas por la desesperación de no saber sobre la condición de Serena

Aún no termina de desarrollarse, esta inconsciente, creo que ha sido demasiado para ella- responde el guerrero de ojos verdes

Tenemos que hacer algo maestro- dice Akai viendo al suelo- pronto.

Ariel- dice Nazzir – dime que paso después de que JJ los rescato, donde esta él y Darién.

Ariel respiro profundo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo y empezó a decir lo que había sucedido invadida por un inesperado enojo.

No sé qué clase de estupideces pasaba por la cabeza de Jareau cuando nos llevó al pent-house de la Malkavian

¡Isis!- gruñe Akai- Isis, maldito idiota. Estúpido, lo matare, lo mato lo juro

Cuando llegamos ahí, Darién estaba sanando gracias al sanguinius de Jareau, su corazón latía y respiraba. Débil pero lo hacía…

Ariel continúo narrando detalladamente lo que sucedió tres noches atrás.

Mientras JJ continuaba aliviando a Darién, ella permanecía inmóvil junto al cainita tomando la mano de Darién, sintiendo como la tibieza era devuelta a ella paulatinamente. Se acercó a ellos la conocida Isis con los ojos carmín y su cabello rosado.

Jay- dijo Isis lanzándose sobre JJ sin importar que éste curase a Darién

Espera unos minutos Isis-sonrió JJ sin verla directamente- ya casi termino, pero necesitara tu ayuda

Claro Jay, espero-agregó abrazándolo más fuerte- te necesito conmigo, te quedaras uno días ya sabes… para evitar que busque a alguien

No lo sé- suspira JJ- tenemos que ver que paso con Nazzir y debo regresar a custodiar a Axl

Pero si Axl esta con Lex- dijo Isis tapándose la boca de inmediato tras sentir la inquisidora mirada de Ariel y JJ

Esto estaba planeado Isis?- pregunta Ariel- responde Isis – dijo incorporándose y sujetando de los hombros a Isis

Suéltame tonta-dice Isis retirando las manos temblorosas de Ariel- si estaba y? cual es la importancia? Sabes bien que ocurriría, ese es tu propósito en el mundo-ríe

Isis- recrimina JJ apartándose de un Darién con pulso y respiración estable- pero que hiciste?

Lo necesario Jay- dijo ella tomando las manos de JJ y cruzando la mirada con él- sabes que esto debe terminar pronto y que yo no pretendo renunciar a lo que tengo, amo ser un cainita y si ellos logran apartar a Axl de Lex entonces – solloza- entonces Jay no podremos estar juntos

Mentira-dice JJ- sabes que no estamos juntos por tu locura, yo no puedo soportar la conducta que tienes- suspira- es doloroso

Pero tú sabes que siempre pienso en ti- baja la vista Isis- aunque este con otro siempre pienso en ti

Perdón- interrumpe Ariel- no se bien que asuntos tengan pendientes pero quiero saber qué hiciste Isis. Es tu culpa que Darién casi muera? Como es que Axl está con Lex?

¡que haces en mi casa?- inquiere Isis- y quien es el Adonis que llego bañado el elixir rojo-agrego pasando su lengua sobre el labio inferior- es hermoso- se aproximó a donde yacía Darién

Isis- dijo JJ-explícate de una vez

No lo hare tu no lo entiendes- grita- solo debes saber que la elegida para ayudar a Axl ahora es un vástago. tú quieres que deje todo lo que tengo Jay, quieres que lo deje por ti y tu… tu que serias capaz de hacer por mí?

Que dices Isis?-irrumpe Ariel- que han hecho, tú y Lex son... son..

Vámonos Ariel- dijo JJ aproximándose a Darién que se movía despacio- es mejor volver con tu padre y ver cómo están los demás-sonrió tranquilo

Tú no te vas-señalo firme Isis-te quedas

Déjalo Isis, déjanos ir- interrumpió Ariel- después volverá JJ verdad?

No, no regresaré y que te quede claro que si usas tu dominación o dementación, jamás volveré a verte como ahora

Simone- dice Isis en u n grito tras el cual aparece una chica muy joven- debes llevar a esta mujer a su casa, sabes que hacer- la chica asistió

Corren grande lagrimas por los pómulos de Ariel algunas llegan al cuello otras se pierden en sus labios.

-después son sé que paso- dice- no sé qué hizo esa chica, solo aparecí en Kyoto y regrese aquí, mi padre tampoco esta y supuse que estarían ustedes aquí- llora más profusamente- y de Darién no sé nada ni de JJ.

Seiya suspira lenta y profundamente, entrelaza los dedos de sus manos, se levanta del sillón y da una vuelta a la sala terminando a espaldas de Ariel. Se lleva las manos tras la nuca, bufa, suspira, trata de pronunciar algo pero se queda mudo, regresa lento con pasos débiles y abatidos al sillón donde estaba. Nuevamente trata de decir algo, pero no consigue emitir sonido. Se tira en el sillón como si no tuviera fuerzas y no las tiene. Nazzir coloca su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, presionando con fuerza.

No te preocupes Seiya- dice casi con una sonrisa en los labios- aun no viene lo peor

Eres un cínico- musita Seiya al borde del llanto- acaso ¿te parece algo agradable? ¿Ver sufrir a la única persona que amo?

En un invisible movimiento Nazzir queda frente a Seiya, empuja los hombros de este último obligándole a ver los ojos verdes profundos y alejados de la tranquilidad que les caracteriza, dejando entrever ese destello carmín típico de los cainitas furiosos.

Escúchame bien, lo que le ha pasado a la Señorita- dice Nazzir con una voz temiblemente profunda- es lo mínimo que pudo pasarle, no tienes la ni una pequeña idea de lo que es realmente ver sufrir a la dueña de tu vida- alza más la voz- eres un niño solamente que no sabe nada!¡¿crees que se te cae el mundo encima solo por la desventura de Serena?! – comienza a gritar- No sabes, no tienes idea de que es tener que vivir eternidades con el recuerdo de tu esposa ultrajada por…- se quiebra su voz- por … por – recobra la fuerza- tu hermano, ¡maldito estúpido!- sigue gritando- tu sufres por Serena lo que te queda de vida- empuja a Seiya con todo y sillón hacia atrás, ante la mirada atónita de este y la de Ariel- yo he tenido que sufrir con ese maldito recuerdo y lo peor- ruge- lo peor- cae de rodillas es que – llora desesperado, ante lo cual Akai lo rodea con los brazos por la espalda- ella me suplicó que… - se quiebra su voz- me imploró Akai- ve directo a los ojos de la pelirroja- me lo pidió, yo no tuve más opción que terminar…terminar con su vida Akai, no quería, ella no podía ser una maldita como yo… o como tú- termino de hablar recobrando al compostura, sin percatarse del dolor seguido del endurecimiento del rostro de Akai.

Akai- dijo Ariel con preocupación notoria- Akai no, por favor no.

Siempre lo he sabido Ariel- sonríe la vástago de lado mientras separa su abrazo de su maestro, se aproxima a Seiya que está en shock por tanta conmoción, extiende la mano- Vamos poni- dice con el tono que le caracterizaba entre cínico y molesto- levántate, tu mujer estará bien.

Mientras terminaban de retomar sus personalidades y Ariel preparaba algo para comer junto con Seiya, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de la transición de Serena, al otro extremo de la cuidad JJ despertaba en una oscura habitación con un aroma conocido, un terrible mareo, la vista nublada, totalmente desnudo al lado se Isis de donde emanaba ese olor conocido y culpablemente amado.

-Isis- dice apretándose la cien- Isis… lo volviste a hacer cierto?- dice levantándose lentamente de la cama sintiéndose débil- no me importa que .. Hayas hecho conmigo dime donde esta Darién Isis?

Ella comenzó a moverse en cuanto sintió que JJ se levantaba, salió de la cama antes que él, encendió la Luz tenue de su mesita y se quedó quieta junto a el.

No hice nada que tu no quieras en el fondo- sonrió plena viendo a JJ quedar ´perplejo ante su desnudez - lo sabes Jay, soy solo de ti y tu eres solo mío, déjame liberarte, dijo acercándose lento a él.

Nunca Isis- suspiro el mientras sondeaba con la mirada la habitación en busca de su ropa- yo no quiero ser un vástago, te conocí siéndolo, tu no lo eras y te dije que no quería esa vida.

Lo se Jay- lo abraza con fuerza, alejándose de él caminando hacia un mampara para vestirse de nuevo la notar la molestia de JJ- recuerdo perfectamente cómo nos conocimos.

**N/A ** Se que es un capitulo corto pero, espero darle continuidad pronto, muchas personas importantes han estado en un mod alterado y pues evidentemente me afecta. Sin embargo esto es para mi fan # 1 e Isis Gremony a quien le prometo el lemmon que quería pero como notaras no podía incluirlo en esta capitulo. Gracias por su tiempo y les agradezco sus reviews.


End file.
